Senju Naruto Heir of Mokuton
by Demonfox18
Summary: Naruto is the son of Tsunade Seniu and Minato Namizake, and is the new heir of the Senju clan. Mokuton Naruto, Prodigy Naruto. slight AU. Warning Rated M for curse language, violence, and many other things.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I decided to start on another fanfiction i'm starting to get the hang of it, so if you read the summary then you know that in this story Naruto is the son of Minato and Tsunade.** **This story was inspired by Baal of yarns story Senju Naruto.**

 **PS: Do not fucking waste both mine and your time on insults about this story, because first I won't give a shit, second if you don't like then don't read, and finally i'm doing this fanfic because I want to so nothing you say is going to make me stop writing this (well except if I get board of this.) So enjoy or hate it either way I don't really give fuck.**

 **Also I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mistake:**

"Tsunade-hime!, what are you doing here?." Asked the newly appointed Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze surprised greeting his sensei's old teammate. He was at a bar in at the lower parts of Konoha. He decided to get a drink after his meeting with the Kazekage to form an alliance between Leaf and Sand. "Minato is that you?" Asked Tsunade surprise, she didn't expect to see Minato here in a dump like this of all places. She then pulled a seat and sat right next to him. "I was in town and thought i'd get a drink, I told shizune to wait in her room, so what are you doing in this dump don't you have a village to run." Said Tsunade. She then turned to the bartender and ordered a bottle of sake.

"So what's up with you lately, I heard that you were made the next Hokage and that you were talking to the Kazekage into an alliance." Said Tsunade taking a sip of her drink. Minato took a sip as well. "Yeah I just came back from a peace agreement with the kazekage.", Tsunade started to look interested, "so how did it go?", Minato took a sip and looked at her. "He agreed to the alliance seeing how it would benefit both sides, but it didn't help that he kept making certain remarks, like and he quotes -" _So the great Konoha needs help from us._ "- and many other things that made me want to punch him straight in his masked face." Said Minato taking another sip.

Tsunade could tell Minato wasn't in a good mode. "Hey what's wrong did something happen?." She asked taking another sip. Minato looked at her for a minute then spoke. "Well you see a few days ago I asked Kushina to marry me.", Tsunade looked happy, "So that's what happened congratulations, so what's the problem it's not like she said no or anything." She said slapping Minato on the back, Minato had a sad smile on, Tsunade caught that. "Oh.. she said no, huh?", Minato nodded, "The day after that she broke up with me." Said Minato sad while drinking all the saka in one gulp. Tsunade looked at Minato with sad eyes ahe really felt sorry for him. "Hey don't worry it's her lost, i'm sure their are many eligible ladies out their who love to be the next seeing how you now back on the market."

Minato looked at her and smiled, "thanks.", Tsunade smiled as well. "No problem, hey let's get your mind of this.", Minato looked confused, "um how?", Tsunade smirk. "We'll have a drinking contest, first one to call it quits loses and has to pay for the winners drinks. Minato thought about it he wasn't really a drinker like Tsunade s his chances of winning were slim, but he did want to get the whole Kushina thing out of his mind. "Okay you on, bartender bring over two bottles of sake and keep them coming.", The bartender nodded happy, he could tell he was going to be making a lot today. He brought over the drinks. Minato and Tsunade quickly started to drink.

After the drinking so many bottles of alcohol the two kage level shinobi's became so intoxicated they started to flirt with each other. "You know Tsunade... I had the... biggest crush on you when I was a genin." Slurred Minato extremely drunk. "Hiccup!, Well i'm honored." Said Tsunade extremely drunk as well. The two flirted back and fourth with each other until Tsunade suddenly spoke. "Maybe we can have our own little party... back at my place... to celebrate Konoha's new alliance with Suna." Giggled Tsunade like a school girl while getting up to leave. "Lead the way sexy." Flirted Minato paying the bartender for the drinks and following Tsunade to her place.

* * *

 **The Next morning at the Senju compound in Tsunade's room:**

The next day in Tsunade's bedroom, It was 9:00am and Tsunade slowly woke up with a groan due to her massive hangover. "Ooohhhh God what the fuck happened last night, the last thing I remember is having a drinking contest with Minato and- she was cut off from her thoughts by snoring sound she heard from the other side of the bed. Tsunade saw a huge lump under the blanket she quickly removed it revealing a naked back of a certain spiky hair blonde. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Tsunade as she jumped back and pulled the sheets to cover her modesty when she realized she was naked. "Huh?...what?" Mumbled Minato getting up rubbing his face while getting up. When Tsunade saw him get up she realized who the man was. "Minato?!" Shouted Tsunade loudly. Minato looked at Tsunade with a brow raised he was still tired, "Tsunade?, what are you doing in my room?" Asked Minato confused.

"Your room!, this is my room baka!" Shouted Tsunade. "And put some clothes on!", Minato's eyes widened when he looked down and saw he had no clothes on. "AAH!" He then saw his boxers and put them on. "What happened last night?" Said Minato putting his clothes on. Tsunade looked at Minato has if he was an idiot. "What the hell do you think happened last night baka!, you took advantage of me!" Said Tsunade mad while she put on her clothes. "Whoa whoa now wait a minute if a remember clearly YOU invited me into your house, so if anything YOU took advantage of me, plus YOU were the one who started this to begin with." - "Oh yeah well I wasn't the one who went on and on about how you had a crush on me" Said Tsunade, after 10 minutes of trying to place blame on each other they both agreed that they were both at fault and decided not talk about it again and left.

Minato soon left the compound and headed to Hakage tower, Tsunade watch him leave. "Um Tsunade-sama was that the Fourth." Asked Shizune. Tsunade would have been startled if it was for the fact that she sensed her coming. "Yeah he... wanted to talk about something important." Lied Tsunade. She really didn't want Shizune to know what she and Minato did last night. "Come on let's get ready to head over to the hospital to treat more people." Shizune nodded.

* * *

 **Two Mouths later:**

Tsunade was feeling sick, she was consistently throwing up, and she also started to get a craving for ramen, she had a very good idea on what was happening so she had Shizune to run some test to be sure. "Congratulations Tsunade-sama your going to be a mother." Said Shizune soflty with a little happy believing her sensei could finally achieve happiness raising a child. It took Tsunade a minute to processes this on one hand she was angry that Minato knocked her up and on the other she was happy that she was going to be a mother. Even though Tsunade was happy about being a mother she was also sad that Dan wasn't the father, because back then before his death they all ways talked about having children together, but sadly he died during the Third Great Shinobi war, she also knew she had to tell Minato no matter how he'll react. Tsunade then put on her shoes, "Come on Shizune were heading to Hokage tower, Shizune was now confused. "Um why." - "...Because Minato's the father." Said Tsunade. Shizune looked at her sensei in shock but kept following her.

* * *

 **At Hokage tower:**

Minato was currently in a meeting with his two advisers Koharu and Homura along with his predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage, they were in the middle of an meeting. They had just recessive a letter from the kazekage that he agreed to the alliance after months of negotiating the term of it. "Okay now that the Kazekage has agreed to the alliance we can now- Minato was cut of by sound of the door opening. see saw Tsunade and Shizune coming in. "Tsunade, what are you doing here?" asked Minato confused. "We need to talk." - Minato raised a brow. "Okay about what?", Tsunade looked at her sensei and his old teammates who were looking her curiously. "In private right now." Minato signed, "I'm sorry Tsunade but were having a very necessary discussion right now I can't leave." Tsunade eyebrow twiched. " Okay fine then I guest I'll just say it out loud then, you knocked me up." Koharu and Homura jaws dropped to the ground they were completely flabbergasted , Hiruzen gave it everything he had not to laugh at his old teammates expressions, and Minato... well he fainted. After 5 long minutes Hiruzen was finally able to wake up Minato, he then turned to Tsunade who looked pissed not trying to hide how mad she was at everyones reaction to her pregnancy and he spoke.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With a baby."

"Yes."

"...and the child is mine."

"Yes!" Said Tsunade starting to get pissed off or maybe it was the hormones talking.

"..Do you plan on getting rid off it.", Tsunade looked at Minato with narrowed eyes. "You mean abort it, no I plan on raising it, why do you want me to." Said Tsunade angry because if Minato wanted her to get rid of it she was going to hurt him in the worst way possible but luckily for Minato he then spoke. "No!, of course not I would never ask you to get rid of it." Said Minato quickly raising his hand. Tsunade calmed down and then soon started to look at him with sad eyes. "Are you mad that I decided to keep it." Minato eyes widened. "No i'm not mad or anything i'm happy because i'm going to be a father." Said Minato with a smile. What Minato said made Tsunade relieved because he wasn't going to abandon the baby. Hiruzen, Koharu, and Homura were all happy but for different reasons. Hiruzen were happy because he believed his student could help her get over the lost of her younger brother and fiance Dan by raising a child. He was also happy for Minato because this could help Minato get over his depression about never having a family. Koharu and Homura were happy because the Senju clan, the clan that founded the village along with the Uchiha clan wouldn't die out. They had believed that the clan would have ended with Tsunade because after she lost Dan she refused to date or marry any suitors that council had offered.

"Well isn't this interesting a new heir to the Senju clan." Said the figure walking in the room. Everyone's eyes widened thet recognized that voice and turned their heads to the door. The man walking in to office was Danzo Shimura also considerd the Old War Hawk of Konoha. Hiruzen stood up and narrowed his eyes at is old friend. "How much did you hear." Said Hiruzen in a steel voice. Danzo looked at his old friend, "enough, an I must say this truly is such great news, not only is their a new Senju heir but one that is the child of The Slug Sannin and Yellow Flash, two who happen to be considered very powerful shinobi's, I can only imagine how powerful the child would become." Finished Danzo talking as if Minato and Tsunade unborn child is a weapon not a human.

Minato, Tsunade, and everyone else looked at Danzo suspiciously they all new he was up to something. Danzo than began to speak again. "This is such great news I had my ROOT men tell the whole village of the soon to be Senju clan heir." Minato and Tsunade gritted their teeth and glared at him, he had his men tell all of Konoha about their personal life, this was something completely private and also consider to be very scandalous. Hiruzen looked at Danzo with hard eyes. "You had absolutely no right to do that!, how dare you leak personal information like that." - "I don't what the big deal is the villiage would have find out sooner or later." Koharu then spoke. "I agree with Hiruzen on this do you honestly think that Tsunade would fell comfortable having the whole village knowing about her pregnancy. Homura then spoke. "That and you put both Tsunade and her baby at risk by telling everyone, it'll be soon enough until Iwa gets word of this, they might flat out declare war on us just to kill Minato's child. Danzo wasn't faze by any of this. "Not to worry I'll just have my ROOT agents monitor and protect her during the pregnancy." Said Danzo not caring about at all about what he did. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes he didn't like the idea of Danzo's men watch Tsunade, because he already knew that Danzo had other motivates and was scheming something.

"Enough!" Said Tsunade, "I'm not helpless just pregnant and I don't need your protection." Minato nodded in agreement, "I agree with Tsunade on this your help won't be neasasery besides I already have someone who can protect Tsunade better than your ROOT." Said Minato also not like the idea of Danzo's men monitoring Tsunade and his unborn child. Danzo narrowed his eye at the jab at his ROOT. "I don't need protection I can handle myself." Said Tsunade stubbornly. "I'm pretty sure that your going to need it when you nine months pregnant and in labor." Deadpenned Minato. He then signaled his ANBU.

"Kakashi come down." Suddenly a ANBU with a inu (dog) mask shushin in front of Minato's desk. "I don't have to tell you what I want you do seeing how you already heard everything, do you accept the mission." Said Minato referring to have having his unborn child being protected. Kakashi nodded accepting the mission he then vanished in a shushin.

"He seems very talkative." Mumbled Tsunade. Soon after Homura, Koharu, and Danzo left leaving Tsunade, Minato, and Hiruzen to talk in private. Minato made sure to put sound proof seals in the room to make sure nobody (Danzo) would eavesdrop on their conversion. Hiruzen spoke first. "So this is interesting." He said with a smile. Minato looked a little nervous he was happy that was is going to be a father but he was worried if the kid would like him or if he was going to be a good father. Tsunade looked a little embarrass she didn't look at Minato because it felt very awkward for her, Minato did the same. Hiruzen looked at both of them and spoke. "So how is this going to work?" Minato and Tsunade both looked confused." How will what work sensei?" - "You know this the whole baby situation, do you and Minato plan on raising it together or are you going to discuss who gets custody of it." Minato and Tsunade's eyes widened and they blushed a little at what Hiruzen said about them raising a child together, To be honest they forgot that they would have to discuss who gets custody. Tsunade and Minato then looked at each other and turned back to Hiruzen.

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it." said Tsunade sheepishly, Hiruzen nodded. "well theirs still time to decided so there's no rush." Minato then spoke, "Well lets call it a day, we can discuss this more tomorrow." They all left heading home. Hiruzen was walking home but stopped when he looked at the heads up in Hokage mountain and smiled, "Well sensei today has been both unexpected and interesting." Thought Hiruzen starting to walk again. He didn't how thing would turn out but he did know that things in Konoha are going to be very interesting from now on.

* * *

 **Chapter End:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Giving it a try.**

The day after Danzo had his men had announced Tsunade's pregnancy to the whole village, Once the village found out they through a huge celebration in her honour. Everyone clan (except the Uchiha and Hyuga clan) were happy to know about the new heir to both the Senju clan and Namikaze clan because they though once the child was born they thought they could try to make a political marriage arraignment to help boost there clans states seeing how the Senju clan founded Konoha along with the Uchiha. The festival in honor of the soon to be born child of Tsunade Senju and Minato Namikaze. They were drinking, throwing a massive feast, children were games and many more. Word of Tsunade's pregnancy had reached all over the whole shinobi world.

* * *

 **(With Kumo)**

"Dad have you heard!" Said Ay the son of the sandaime Raikage. The Raikage looked at Ay confused, "Heard what?" - "Tsunade Senju of the legendary three Sannin is pregnant with the child of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage." The Raikage eyes widened in both shock and surprise. Their was going to be a new Senju, one that is the son of two very powerful kage level shinobi. "We should send a team to kidnap her at once." Said Ay, "No." Said the Raikage. Ay looked shock and confused, "No?, but why if we get our hands on her and her baby we could start a senju clan in Kumo it could make our village more powerful with in the next few years. "No!, that is finally." Ay was going to protest but his father interrupted him, "Do you have any idea what the Yellow Flash would do to us if we even so much as try to kidnap his lover (AN: The whole element nation thinks that Minato and Tsunade are lovers.) and unborn child, he would do to use what he did to Iwa during the Third Great Shinobi war." Finished the Raikage. Ay paled he now realized what his father was saying and nodded in agreement. Even though they wouldn't try to kidnap Tsunade tgey decided to keep a close eye on her because they knew for a fact that the baby she had inside of her would be a threat.

* * *

 **(With Iwa)**

Chaos, that was the best word to describe what Iwa was in now. The villiagers were in uproar and shouting for the death of the Yellow Flashes baby, Onoki the sandaime Tsuchikage had gotten word that Tsunade was pregnant with the Yellow Flashes child and he was furious because the bastard as he would say, that slaughtered his family his son, daughter-in-law, and nephew was going to start a family of his own. He would have declared war to just to kill the child but his village was still weaken gravely after the Third Great Shinobi war that and even if they had enough straight to fight the Leaf they would also have to fight the Sand as well seeing how Konoha and Suna are now allies. The villiagers were in front of the Tsuchikage tower ranting and raving about killing the son/daughter of the Yellow Flash. Onoki gritted his teeth because he knew that this child would be a problem later on in the future.

* * *

 **(With Suna)**

The Kazekage heard about Tsunade and Minato's child. To be honest he didn't really see this as a problem because Suna and Konoha are now allies. If anything he saw this as an opportunity to merge his clans name with both the Namikaze and Senju clans with a political marriage so he could also create strong ties with both Leaf and Sand by doing this as well.

* * *

 **(With Kiri)**

The orange masked man who used his Sharingan to control the Mizukage to start the bloodline purge was going over the news he had heard from zetsu. "Hm a new Senju." Said the masked man with dark intentions in his voice.

* * *

 **(In the River country)**

In the middle of the street a certain white hair sage was angrily heading over to Fire country, he had caught word from the villagers in this country that Tsunade Senju of the sanin was pregnant with the Fourth Hokage child. The white hair man curled his fist in anger and gritted his teeth, "How could you do this to me Minato!" Thought e man.

* * *

 **(Back in Konoha)**

During the celebration both Tsunade and Minato were there along with Hiruzen and Shizune even Kakashi was there which was surprising because he's not really a party type of person, they were looking around for a place to eat because Tsunade started to get cravings due to her pregnancy so they decided to walk around and check out what type of food they had at the party. They stop when they saw Tsunade running straight into a ramen stand called Ichiraku ramen, they saw Tsunade ordering over fifty bowls and eating them very fast, Minato inwardly cried because he knew he was going to have to pay. Shizune and Hiruzen also ordered some food as well, Minato and Kakashi stood outside of the store for to reasons the first was because they could better protect Tsunade in case anybody tried to assassinate her, and secondly they weren't hungry. Minato and Kakashi started to have a conversation. "Well this is a bit much don't you think?" Said Kakashi annoyed, referring to the villagers who were getting drunk and acting like idiots. - "Well it seems their just really happy I guess." Said Minato. Kakashi deadpenned, "Really because it seems like to me that their just using this as an accuses to get drunk and act wild. Minato sweat-dropped at his students attitude but still kept a smile on his face. "So... your going to be a father huh?" Minato looked at Kakashi who was looking at him right back. Minato scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smile, "Yeah I guest I will." Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Well i'm happy for you sensei. Minato smiled back, "thanks Kakashi."

Minato then frowned when he saw Kakashi's face become more serious. "So how do you think Kushina and Jiraiya will take it, the whole you knocking Tsunade up thing, I mean we both know the Jiraiya loves Tsunade so will probably be mad if or when he finds out and the same can be said about Kushina, and we both know when she's angry she tends to get violent." Minato frowned at what Kakashi said and he knew his student was right, jiraiya would be furious with him and he couldn't really blame him seeing how he slept with the woman he loved and got her pregnant. As for Kushina she would probably be angry that the day after they broke up he immediately slept with another woman. He then signed he really hopes that they both take it well he doesn't want a man who he considers a father hate him, and as for Kushina he really hoped she wouldn't do something stupid or violent like attacking Tsunade or something. "So how is it going to work, you know the whole baby thing." Asked Kakashi curious. Minato signed, "I don't really know to be honest." - "Have you thought about maybe to try to have a relationship with her, you could start by asking her out on a date maybe. " Minato eyes widened in shock and looked at what his student just said. "Wh..wh...What!, were did that come!" Stuttered Minato with blushing. He thought about what it would be like if he did have a relationship with Tsunade and if it would work. He then frowned when Kushina popped into his mind because he still remembers the time when Kushina broke up with him and how bad it felt, after the break up he didn't want to start dating anytime soon because he didn't want to risk getting hurt like that ever again.

Kakashi looked at his sensei and looked worried because he could tell that his sensei is thinking about his ex. He knew how bad Minato felt after Kushina rejected his marriage proposal and broke up with him, after Kushina dumped him he tried to get his mind of her by getting drunk or by keeping himself busy with work, to be honest he hoped that his sensei could have a relationship with Tsunade because of many reasons the first it would get his mind off Kushina, the second he could get over his depression of never being able to find someone, and finally even if it things don't work out between the two his sensei could still get over his depression by raising a child. Kakashi then gave him a grin and then spoke, "Well I don't really see what the big deal is I mean you already slept with her what the hell is the big deal about a date." He said in a teasing tone. Minato blushed red at what Kakashi said before he could say anything Kakashi cut him off, "But seriously though." Said Kakashi looking and sounding serious. "You really should try to make this work with her sensei I mean do you think you son or dauther would feel comfortable having to be shared between his or her parents. Minato looked at Kakashi for a minute and he knew that he was right, he should the very least try to make it work. "Okay your right Kakashi I guess I should the very least try." Kakashi nodded, "Don't worry sensei because if it doesn't work out you know I'll help you out on this right?" Minato smiled at his student, "Thanks Kakashi and I know you'd help me out." Soon after they saw bright red look on Tsunade's face and a smirking Hiruzen and Shizune coming out. Minato looked confused. "Hey Tsunade why are you red?, are you sick?" Said Minato touching her forehead, Tsunade eyes widened. "NO, no i'm fine I just ate to much." Said Tsunade taking Minato's hand off your forehead. Shizune and Hiruzen chuckled, Tsunade gave them a glare which made them stop. Tsunade then looked at Minato slightly nervous. "I'm going to head home see you later." said Tsunade walking away heading home with Shizune following her. Minato was now really confused he then looked at Hiruzen. "Um did something happen?"

* * *

 _Flashback 5 minutes ago:_

Tsunade, Shizune, and Hiruzen were in the middle of eating ramen. Shizune then asked Tsunade a question. "So sensei how are you and Minato going to do this?" Tsunade looked confused. "Do what?" - "You know the raising a child thing, are you and Minato going to talk about talk about who gets custody or are you two going to raise it together." She said with a smile. Tsunade eyes widened then turned sad, she signed. "Look I know what your implying but it would never work out between us." Hiruzen looked confused, "Why wouldn't it work out between you two?" Tsunade had a sad smile. "I mean first theres the age difference between us, he also just got out of a relationship a few months ago so I don't think he's in the mode to start dating or being in a relationship with anyone right now." Tsunade then looked sad with made Hiruzen and Shizune frown their eyebrows. "After all losing Dan was hard enough for me, after he died I never wanted to date or be with another man because I didn't ever want to go through the pain of losing someone I love and I still haven't fully got over him." Said Tsunade now looking down at her food. "Plus what do you think Dan would think of me right now knowing I got pregnant with other man's child because I got drunk and had a one night stand." Said Tsunade slightly depressed while shedding a few tears into her ramen, Hiruzen and Shizune looked at Tsunade with sad looks they both knew that losing Dan devastated Tsunade.

They didn't say anything for a minute but soon Shizune spoke. "Look sensei to be honest I don't know what my uncle would say to this if he was here but I think he would be sad knowing you were having a child that wasn't his." Tsunade looked even more sad, "But answer me this question do you want to keep the baby?", Tsunade looked up from her bowl and turned to Shizune nodding, "Are you happy about being a mother?" She nodded again which made Shizune smile. "Then he wouldn't be mad that your having having this baby, he would only be mad if this made you unhappy, he loved you sensei to him if you were happy he was happy." Tsunade looked at her for a minute, she then wiped her tears away and smiled at what Shizune said, "Thanks." Said Tsunade about to start eating her ramen again but was cut off when Shizune spoke again. "As for the whole you and Minato having a relationship thing, I pretty sure he doesn't care about your age see how he already slept with you." Said Shizune in a teasing tone with a smirk on her face, Hiruzen smirk as well. Tsunade eyes widened and she blushed hard at what Shizune said. Very soon after Shizune and Hiruzen started to have a little fun by teasing Tsunade some more. "Okay that's enough i'm leaving!" Said Tsunade annoyed. She then turned to ramen chief who was holding the bill he wasn't going to let Tsunade skip out on paying seeing how she literally eat all the foodin the shop, "Don't worry about that the blonde hair guy waiting out side is going to pay." Teuchi gave her a smile, "Oh okay so your boyfriend will pay got it." Tsunade blushed red. "Boy...boy...boyfriend!" Stuttered Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen started to laugh. "He's not my boyfriend!" Said Tsunade embarrass. "Oh so he's your husband." Concluded Teuchi. Shizune and Hiruzen were now laughing hard while Tsunade left in embarrassments.

* * *

 _Flashback end:_

Hiruzen gave him a smile, "nope nothing happened, well I better head home see you later." Minato nodded still confused. Hiruzen then turned around, "Oh I almost forgot." - "forgot what?" Hiruzen handed Minato a piece of paper which Minato took then he walked away." Minato and Kakashi looked at the paper and Minato looked at it in horror while Kakashi looked at his sensei in pity, it was the bill for all the ramen Tsunade had ate. "I didn't think that many zeroes could even be on a bill." Said Minato in horror. "Man I got to say she sure likes ramen." Said Teuchi with a smile. Minato and Kakashi turned to the ramen shop owner. "That's some woman you got their." Minato blushed, "Oh um thanks but she's not my woman she's just a friend." Teuchi raised a brow them smiled. "Oh my bad sorry, It's just that your paying for her food and that's normally something you do on either a date." Minato eyes widened he then paid for Tsunade food then he and Kakashi left.

* * *

 **Yesterday at the Senju compound:**

Tsunade was in her house sitting at her table, Shizune was making her breakfast because she didn't want her sensei to stress her self off. Tsunade was going over her thoughts about yesterday she was still thinking about what Shizune said about her and Minato should try to have a relationship with each other, she blushed at thoses thoughts, "Me and him dating.. it wouldn't work out I mean he just got out of a relationship a few months ago, plus why would he even want to have a relationship with, I mean he could have any girl in the villiage." Suddenly she heard a knocking from the door, snapping her out of her thoughts, Tsunade then opened it and saw Minato who was looking nervous. "Um how can I help you Minato?" Minato looked at her for a few seconds not saying anything, "Are you busy later tonight?" Said Minato nervously. Tsunade was confused, "No why." - "do you.. would you... um.. like to go on a date tonight." Said Minato blushing hard. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock she never thought that Minato would ask her out, before she could answer Shizune did it for her, "She loved to meet her here tonight around eight. Minato nodded an left. Tsunade closed the door and glared at Shizune, "Why would you do that?!" Shouted Tsunade. Shizune gave her a serious look, "oh come on sensei it's just a date what's the worse that could happen." Before Tsunade could talk Shizune spoke again. "Plus who knows you might actually have a good time." - "Shizune." Mumbled Tsunade quietly, "Just give it a try sensei please." Said Shizune softly. Tsunade looked at her and thought about it, it wasn't that she didn't like Minato she did but mostly in a friend type of way, I mean she think he was handsome and all but he was still younger than her, She then thought about what Shizune said and spoke. "...alright fine I'll go." Said Tsunade with a smile, Shizune smiled back nodding happy.

* * *

 **Later tonight at the Senju compound: Minato's POV**

Minato was walking on his way to the Senju compound to pick up Tsunade for their date, "Why did I let Kakashi talk me into this." Thought Minato it wasn't that he didn't like Tsunade he did but in a friend type of way, I mean he did think she was beautiful and all who in the village didn't but when he asked her out he could tell she didn't want to, Minato signed, "Maybe I should just cancel, I mean I wouldn't fell comfortable going on a date with someone who doesn't want to go out with me." Minato was at the front of Tsunade's house he knocked the door. "Coming!" He heard Tsunade say opening the door. Minato's jaw slighty dropped and he blushed when he saw what Tsunade was wearing, she had on a black dress the showed off her perfect curves and her cleavage a little, Tsunade also blushed when she saw what he was wearing, he had on a tux with a white shirt dress shirt underneath half the buttons on the top of the tux wear undone as well as the shirt showing a little skin. "So are you ready to go." Tsunade asked me, "sure, but if you don't want to we could cancel, I wouldn't want to force you into doing anything." I said looking at her.

"Nah I mean your already here plus i'm dressed up so lets just have a good time." She said with a smile, I smiled back and nodded. We then left saying bye to Shizune. Me and Tsunade were walking down the street neither of us said anything which was awkward so I tried breaking the ice first, "So were would you like eat at." Tsunade jad a thoughtful expression on then she looked at me spoke, "How about ramen place we went to yesterday." - Um sure I guess but are you sure that's were want to go to." I asked her, she nodded, "yeah due to the pregnancy I've been having a craving for ramen." I chuckled, "I guess the kid is going to be a ramen addict huh." Tsunade chuckled, I guess your right." She said. Soon after we arrived at the ramen shop. "Well if it isn't the couple from last night what can I get you." The ramen chief said to use. Both me and Tsunade blushed at what he said but for some reason neither of use said anything we just took a sit and sat down. Tsunade and me started to order some food, I order one bowl, Tsunade ordered one of everything. Soon after the chief brought over the food, and we started eating. "So how have things been." She asked me. "Well I've been with work so far I've been doing some negotiating and if it goes well theirs a chance a new clan will join Konoha." I said, "How about you." Tsunade shrugged "Not much really if anything I have to much time off, not that i'm complaining." She said with a smirk. Soon after we finished our food and I paid. We walk towards the Senju compound together because I wanted to make sure nothing would happen to Tsunade or the baby. We were soon at the front of her house. "Thanks for the good time, I had fun." she said with a smile, "No problem." I said witha smile as well. She reached over and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed hard when she did that, "Good night Minato." She said smiling - "night" I said back smiling back.

* * *

 **End of POV:**

After Minato and Tsunade finished their date and went home neither of them noticed a certain red haired woman who was following them all night burning in both anger and jealousy. "I can't believe he's dating her of all people." The red haired woman taught mad.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.**

 **Ps: sorry if this chapter is to long but their was a lot of shit I needed to put in so I decided to do all of it in one chapter.**

 **Demonfox18 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Warning in this chapter there will have a lot of drama and curse language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Anger and Jealousy.**

Minato was walking over to Tsunade's house to see how she and the baby were doing. It has been a 2 months since they went out and after that date they decided to get to know each other better by going on a couple more dates, they either ate at Ichiraku because of Tsunade's cravings or they went to the movies and at the end of each date they would kiss each other. Minato and Tsunade soon started developing feeling for one another you could even say that they've grown in love. Over the months Tsunade started to develop a baby bump.

Minato was at the Senju compound he was at the front of Tsunade's door and knocked, but stopped when he heard Tsunade crying he then rushed in and saw her crying holding her stomach, he rushed fight in front of her. "Tsunade are you alright?, is the baby alright?." Said woman snapped her head to the left to see Minato with a worried look on his face, Tsunade regaining herself wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her kimono and adopted a smile.

"Everything's, fine... it's just, the baby is kicking." she said softly, feeling soft and tiny kicks of their baby. Minato felt as if smile was contagious, he then smile and gently put his hands on her stomach. He fell soft little kick, being a father truly was a great feeling. "So why are here?, I thought you had a lot of work to do today."

Minato took his hands off her stomach, "I do but I took a break to go check to see if you and the baby were okay." Tsunade smile and kissed him, "Thank you that was sweat." Said Tsunade getting up from the chair. Shizune then came inside with gorgeous and smiled when she saw her sensei and the Fourth, she was happy that her sensei found someone to be in her life like her uncle did.

"Well I better take off I still have a lot of work to do." - "I'll come I was planning on going to the hospital today, apparently Fugaku's daughter Izumi (Fem Itachi) is dying of some disease and i'm suppose to give her a check up to see if I can cure her." Minato was shocked because he didn't know about Fugaku's daughter dying of a disease, that and he knew for a fact that the Uchiha clan weren't big fans of Tsunade mainly because she was part of the Senju clan. "Why did they ask you?, I thought the Uchiha's didn't like you all to well." Tsunade shrugged and spoke, "They don't but apparently they went to many doctors and none of them could help her, so they're really desperate enough to save her they would even ask me for help." Tsunade said putting on her green haori.

Soon after Minato, Tsunade, and Shizune left. While they were walking in the middle of the village where many people were waving at them and congratulating them on their blessing. Minato dropped Tsunade off at the hospital and waved goodbye.

He was in a good mood, his baby was fine and he is close to getting the Iburi clan to join Konoha. The Iburi clan has the ability to turn there bodies into smoke, they had lived underground Fire Country for years now, the clan held hate towards Konoha but after Minato saved them from being wiped out by the Kumo they agreed to negotiate with him on joining Konoha. "I swear nothing could ruin this day." Minato didn't know it but he was going to regret saying those words.

* * *

 **At the Hospital:**

Tsunade walked into the hospital, many of the nurses waved at her also congratulating her. She then walked in Izumi's room. Tsunade saw the girl sitting on the hospital bed, Izumi turned around staring at Tsunade. Tsunade then smiled, "Hello little one my is-" - "Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki." Said Izumi with no emotion in her voice. Tsunade deadpenned while sweat-dropping at what the little girl in front of her just said. Tsunade then gave her a nervously smile indicating that she was a little uncomfortable right now "Um... yes that's right, it seems the Uchiha's really keep their members well informed."

Izumi had a blank expression on her face and didn't say anything, Tsunade sweat-dropped even more. "Okay enough chit-chat lets begin the examination take of your shirt, Izumi nodded doing so. After finishing her examination Tsunade have Izumi a smile, "So I've done my examination and I got to say your lucky you came to me as soon as you had, because if you waited any longer then your disease would have been incurable, but lucky for you i'm 100% certain that I can cure you." Izumi nodded, "Thank you Tsunade-sama." - "Just call me Tsunade." She said with a smile. Izumi nodded again.

* * *

 **At the gate of the Village:**

Two men were playing cards when they saw a figure wearing a cloak walking to the village. "Hold, who goes there." The figure then gave them his ID, taking a look at the ID made the two guards look at the figure who happen to have taken his cloak off with wide eye, now that they took a closer look they realize this man was Jiraiya of the sannin. They saw his angry look and insistently realize why he was here, it was not secret that Jiraiya was in love with Tsunade and finding out that his student slept with her, they understood why he was pissed off. Jiraiya then went into the village, while the two guards pitied the Hokage.

* * *

 **5 hours later:**

Tsunade was finally able to care Izumi after a long procudure. "Well the operation was a complete success but a side effect is that your body will both feel and be weaker for a while, but you will be back in full strength in the next month if you take it easy for a mounth, got it?" Said Tsunade looking over at Izumi. Izumi nodded, "Good." Izumi was about to leave but stopped when she saw Tsunade holding her stomach, she was also crying but she also had a smile on her face, which made Izumi confused.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade turned her head left and looked at Izumi with a smile, "Yeah i'm fine it's just that I can feel the baby kicking." Izumi looked worried, "Is it hurting you is that why you were crying?" Tsunade giggled whick made Izumi more confused. "No it doesn't hurt I'm crying because i'm happy." - "... crying because your... happy." She asked still confused. Tsunade giggled even more, "Yeah you see sometimes when your so happy you just cry. Izumi nodded now understanding.

"Do you want to feel it." Izumi was caught off by the question but for some unexplained reason she nodded and put her hands on Tsunade's stomach. Izumi felt soft kicks and smiled, but soon returned to her blank look. Tsunade noticed this and raised a brow, "what's wrong?" Izumi looked at Tsunade and shoked her head, "No nothing is wrong." - "Are you sure?" Izumi nodded. "Well okay besides I have to go home and get ready for my date with Minato today on the beach today we plan on having a picnic." Izumi raised a brow, "What is a date?" Tsunade looked at Izumi with wide eyes and scratched her head embarrass for thinking a six year old would know what a date is. "It's nothing never mind." Izumi still wanted to know but decided to drop it, she then left thanking Tsunade one last time.

Soon after Tsunade was about to pack up but Shizune came into her office with a nervous look. Tsunade raised a brow, "What is it?" - "Jiraiya wants to see you sensei." Tsunade froze at mention of Jiraiya's name. She wondered if Jiraiya found out about her pregnancy and if he was mad. Tsunade then signed, "Let him in Shizune." - "Are you sure?" Tsunade nodded. She knew she couldn't avoid Jiraiya sooner or later they had to talk.

Jiraiya then came into her office, he looked at Tsunade with a blank expression while Tsunade looked at him with a poker face, he then looked with a hurt expression when he saw Tsunade's stomach which had a baby bump, he made a fist. "So it's true you really are pregnant." Tsunade nodded, "With Minato's child." He sheathed in slight angry. Shizune stayed to make sure jiraiya didn't do anything stupid, she also knew Kakashi was outside the window hearing everything ready to stop jiraiya from doing anything stupid as well.

"Yes." Said Tsunade simply. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with narrowed eyes, "...Do you love him?." Tsunade eyes widened, "What?" Jiraiya eyes harden, "Do you love him?." Growled Jiraiya. Tsunade didn't answer at first but after 10 long seconds she spoke, "...yes." she said very quietly. "what?" Said Jiraiya who didn't hear her. Tsunade looked at jiraiya with a serious expression, "Yes I love him, at first I didn't want any type of relationship with him but after he asked me out, we started to get to know each other better and soon later before I knew it, I've fallen for him." Jiraiya sat down he looked with a sad expression he then looked down with his hand covering his face while the other he used to clutch his fist until blood shed.

Tsunade looked at jiraiya with a slight hurt expression she didn't want one of her oldest friends hating her. "Jiraiya I know your mad and upset, but please don't hate Minato is isn't his fault." Even if Jiraiya hated her, she didn't want him to hate Minato, knowing the father-son relationship they have.

Jiraiya then looked up and glared while gritting his teeth, "don't hate Minato, DON'T FUCKING HATE MINATO!" Shouted Jiraiya, Kakashi pulled out his sword (AN: Kakashi had his father's sword fixed.) ready to stop jiraiya if anything. "Don't hate him, for what!, for sleeping with the woman I love, for getting her pregnant, for stealing the woman I love!, FOR BETRAYING ME LIKE THAT!" Said Jiraiya getting up, Tsunade held her stomach protectivly. Kakashi then shushin in the room. Jiraiya looked at him with an angry expression, "Oh I see so Minato had you watch over Tsunade huh." Kakashi didn't answer. Jiraiya then started to leave.

"Jiraiya where are you going!" Said Tsunade, "Jiraiya!" He then turned around with an dangerous expression, "To visit an old student of mine." With that Jiraiya shushined away.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi eye's widened, "Kakashi go after him before he does something stupid!" Kakashi nodded and shushined away. "Tsunade-sama I think it's best we go to the Senju compound we can't risk the baby's safety, Minato can handle himself plus Kakashi is going to be with him. Tsunade wanted to refuse but she knew Shizune was right she couldn't risk the baby but still she hoped that Jiraiya and Minato wouldn't fight.

* * *

 **(With Izumi)**

Izumi was walking outside the hospital her thought were on Tsunade. "Why did I feel her stomach, and why did I smile, I don't understand it I-" but her thoughts were cut off when she bumped into a red hair woman this woman was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Death. "My apologize." Asked Izumi, "No problem kid." Izumi then notice Kushina walking toward the direction of the hospital. "Are you looking for Tsunade-sama." At the mention of Tsunade's name made Kushina stop right in her tracks and curled her fist in anger. "Because if you are, she just left." Kushina turned around, "Do you know where she went, I wanted to talk to her." Said Kushina.

"She's at the Senju compound, she said something about getting ready for her date with the fourth at the beach tonight." After hearing that Kushina had a dark aura around and gritted her teeth, "Thank you."

* * *

 **In Minato's office:**

Minato was tired after his long decision with the clan head of the Iburi clan, in the end he got them to agree to joining Konoha. He yawned, "Man i'm tired." Thought Minato, he had a date with Tsunade today and he wanted to be ready they were going to the beach, he and Tsunade plan on having a picnic while watching the sunset. When Minato was about to leave but froze in his tracks when he saw a certain someone slam the doors an walt's into his office, this man had a furious expression on his face, this man is someone Minato considered a father, this man was his sensei Jiraiya.

"You backstabbing fucking bastard!" Said Jiraiya aiming to punch Minato in the face, but Minato teleported away avoiding the punch. In a incedent ANBU surrounded Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama stand down we will not allow you to attack Hokage-sama."said an anbu with a tiger mask. "Everyone stand down I'll handle this." Said Minato. "But Hokage-sama-" - "I said stand down!" All the anbu were hesitant but complied they then shushin away, leaving Minato and Jiraiya to themselves.

Jiraiya glared at Minato while Minato looked at his sensei with a sad expression, Kakashi soon arrived, Minato looked at Kakashi, "Go back to Tsunade I can handle this." Kakashi looked at his sensei, "are you sure?" Minato nodded. Kakashi then shushin away. Minato then turned to his sensei who was giving him a death glare. "Sensei-" - "Don't call me that, you lost the right to call me that when you betrayed me!" Minato then glared at jiraiya which caught Jiraiya off guard.

"I betrayed you, how?, because I slept with Tsunade is that it." - "You stole her fro-" - "I didn't steal anything!, you know why?, Because she wasn't yours to begin with!" Jiraiya glared, "You knew that I loved her!." Minato looked at Jiraiya with narrowed eyes, "oh yeah I could tell!, by all the times you've slept with prostitutes, or the times when you've peeped on other woman!" Jiraiya then glared at Minato and aimed for other punch this time Minato didn't avoid it. Jiraiya sent Minato crashing into the wall, Minato coughed out some blood and got up. He then looked at jiraiya with a blank look. "That punch was on the house but i'm warning you if you do tha one more time your going to regret it, so are still going to act like an idiot or can we be adults here and talk." Said Minato walking over to his desk and took a seat.

Jiraiya decided to take a seat as well, "Jiraiya I know your mad at me and even though I'm sorry for what I did, I don't regret it either, because i'm ever since Kushina left me I've been depressed I spent all my time either by working myself ragged or drinking myself away my problems." Jiraiya looked at Minato not saying anything. "After that drunken mistake between me and Tsunade I started to get over Kushina and actually started to enjoy myself by spending time with Tsunade."

Jiraiya still didn't say anything. "After spending more and more time with her I started to fall for her." said Minato with a joyful smile. "Look Jiraiya i'm so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you it was something that just happened, look if you hate me then fine but please don't hate Tsunade your her oldest friend and it would pain her to know that her oldest friend hated her. Jiraiya's soften after Minato was done talking, he didn't say anything for a moment but then spoke. "I... don't hate you."

Minato looked at his sensei in surprise. Jiraiya then spoke again, "you know when I went over to talk to Tsunade she asked me not to hate, even though i'm mad at you for what you did I don't hate you, I thought I did but I was just in a blind rage, I don't forgive you but I'm willing to try to."

Minato smiled, "Thanks sensei, hey lets head over to Tsunade's she's probably worried sick thinking that were killing each other. Jiraiya smiled and nodded, "Okay plus I need to apologize to her. Minato then grabbed Minato's shoulder and teleported.

* * *

 **At the Senju compound:**

Tsunade was worried sick thinking Jiraiya and Minato are killing each other. Shizune and Kakashi with her, Kakashi told here that Minato wanted to handle this on his own. She signed and rubbed her belly and took deep breaths trying to calm down, she couldn't risk getting stressed out because it's not good for the baby. Tsunade then heard the door knock, Tsunade went over to open it but stopped because she could feel jealousy written of from the person behind the door.

There was only one person other than Jiraiya who would be here walking into her home bringing such negative emotion with them. Tsunade opened the door to see Kushina Uzumaki, standing there with a stoic face and in her casual attire. Tsunade already could guess as to why she was here. Kakashi and Shizune were prepared to protect Tsunade if Kushina tried anything.

"Kushina, how can I help you?" said Tsunade trying to maintain a facade of positivity and helpfulness."I came to talk." stated the woman bluntly, as she faced the older blonde. "And don't say 'talk about what?' as I think we both know what I'm talking about." Tsunade sighed at the red head. She knew that the day would come when Kushina would confront her over the debacle between her and Minato.

"I want to know your feelings regarding Minato." asked Kushina with a steely gaze which made Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the woman, but then narrowed them at the sheer contempt she was showing within her eyes. "I don't see how that's any of your business seeing how you broke up with Minato before we even discovered I was pregnant, So why are you still harbouring feelings for him."

Kushina stepped in inch closer to Tsunade with a glare, "Just answer the question." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Is that a threat?." Asked Tsunade dangerously. Both woman glared at each other. "Why does sensei always date the violent ones." Thought Kakashi with a sweat-dropped. After 5 more minutes of glaring Tsunade decided to answer Kushina's question if it meant she would leave, "Fine if you must know yes I have feelings him" said Tsunade answering Kushina's question with a straight face.

"So you wanted him from the start is that why you took advantage of him by getting him drunk!" Accused Kushina. Tsunade glared, "The reason why he was getting drunk was so he could forget avout the woman who broke his heart" sneered Tsunade. - "Oh I can see how much I meant to him seeing how two days after we broke up he slept with you and started moving onto you, the beautiful granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokag, Of course he would go after you." said Kushina crossing her arms while glaring at Tsunade.

"You also forgot that I'm just as much Uzumaki as are you, Mito was my grandmother, and you weren't the only one mourning after she died." said Tsunade, stating her clan origins was not just the Senju but Uzumaki also. "Don't you fucking dare bring Mito-sama into this!." warned Kushina as it was Mito who provided her with everything she needed in Konoha and more. "I can because she's my grandmother, not yours." grunted Tsunade glaring at Kushina.

Tsunade suddenly realized something, "wait a minute, this isn't even about the pregnancy or me having sex with Minato." said Tsunade understanding Kushina's motives and reasons and she knew she was right when Kushina's eyes widened. "I.. but you." stuttered Kushina trying to form tangible words. "You're jealous and angry over the fact, that I've made him happier in the last four months than you at the time when he proposed to you." said Tsunade where Kushina widened her eyes in surprise.

"You think that you meant nothing to Minato don't you." Said Tsunade in a soft voice, "Well it's not true you know when I meet him at the bar he was miserable, he looked like he had given up on life, Kushina you did mean a lot to him." Said Tsunade with soft eyes. Kushina then bit her lip and tears went down her cheeks, Tsunade then grabbed Kushina and hug her, Kushina hugged her back.

Kakashi signed in relief that no one went nuts on each other. 10 minutes later Minato and Jiraiya teleported into Tsunade's house and what they saw made their jaws drop. Tsunade, Kushina, Shizune and even Kakashi were all having a nice conversation with one other while drinking tea. Tsunade and Kushina then turned to Minato who had a nervous smile on, "Minato good to see you and Jiraiya didn't kill each other." Said Tsunade drinking her tea. Minato chuckled, " uh yeah, so when did you get here Kushina?" Asked Minato confused as hell when and why was Kushina here. Kushina smile, "A few minutes ago." Minato slowly nodded. Jiraiya than spoke, "Tsunade I wanted to apologize for how I acted." Tsunade smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Jiraiya." Jiraiya smiled and hugged her back.

Minato didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous seeing Jiraiya hug Tsunade. Kushina then put her cup down. "Well I better head off see you around." Tsunade and everyone else nodded. 10 minutes later Kakashi left heading home to get some sleep, 30 minutes later Jiraiya and Minato left and said goodbye to Tsunade.

* * *

 **(With Jiraiya and Minato)**

"So your going to be a father huh." Minato nodded, "Are you nervous?" Minato nodded again. Jiraiya signed but then smile, "Don't worry kid you'll make a great father. Minato smiled, "Thanks sensei." They soon went separate ways Jiraiya went home and Minato went to his house as well.

* * *

 **Chapter End:**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **So basically Naruto might be the jinchuuriki of the nine tails.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Orange Masked Intruder.**

 **At Ichiraku ramen:**

"More please." Said Tsunade finishing another bowl of ramen, Teuchi chuckled.

"Coming right up Mrs. Namikaze." He gave Tsunade another bowl of quickly grabbed it and ate it crazy fast.

"You know Tsunade you really shouldn't eat so fast, you could choke." Tsunade looked at Minato and playfully smiled. "Oh come on stop being a drama queen I've been eating like this for months and I haven't choked once." Said Tsunade resuming back to eating her ramen.

Minato signed but he had smile on his face. It's been 5 more months since Tsunade's pregnancy. During those last five months a lot of things happened, Minato went out and bought a wedding ring and proposed to Tsunade saying that he didn't want to marry her just because she was pregnant with his child but because he loved her.

Tsunade cried in happiness that day. He rememberd how great and huge the wedding was, many clans came such as the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka clans, Sarutobi clan Aburame, Inuzuka, and Iruri clan who all came to give their support.

The Hyuga clan came but not show support, they came because they wanted to discuss a political marriage between Minato and Tsunade's unborn child and a member from their clan. Which made Tsunade harshly turn them down saying that it would be a cold day in hell before she lets some tramp or hussie get anywhere near her child.

They then tried to get Minato to see reason in a political marriage but he turned them down as well, not as harshly as Tsunade did though.

The Uchiha clan didn't show up which wasn't really a surprise seeing their relationship with the Senju clan, but what was surprisingly was that Izumi came.

She was with her pregnant mother Mikoto and her best friend Shusui. They all came with a present for the baby. Mikoto also came because she wanted to thank Tsunade for curing her daughter, which made Tsunade tell her that thanking isn't really neasasery she was glad to help.

Tsunade asked Hiruzen to give her away on her wedding seeing how he was always like a father to her, which Hiruzen agreed to saying he'd be honored. Tsunade asked Shizune to be her maid of honour, which made Shizune happy.

Tsunade also surprisingly even asked Kushina to be one of her bridesmaids which again surprisingly Kushina agreed to.

Minato had asked Jiraiya to be his best man which Jiraiya agreed to, Jiraiya also told Minato that if he ever hurts Tsunade he would beat the living shit out of him. Minato nodded nervously say that he would never. Minato also asked Kakashi to be one of his groomsmen which Kakashi agreed to.

At the alter Tsunade came in the wearing a beautiful white dress that slightly showed her cleavage off which made most of the men have a nosebleed, and all thought at the same time " _Lucky bastard."_ referring to Minato being the one to marry Tsunade who is considered to be the most beautiful and even sexist woman in the Konoha. After saying their vows they then Kissed and officially became husband and wire.

But despite all that, Minato still shuddered at the memory of the bachelor party Jiraiya throw him a week before the wedding.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Minato, Hiruzen, and even Kakashi were all at a strip club hosted by Jiraiya, he had reserved the whole club for the night. They saw women in bikinis with large breast everywhere. Hiruzen had blood coming down his nose, Kakashi blushed like crazy.

Jiraiya patted Minato on the back, "So what do you think Minato do I know how to throw a bachelor party or what." Said Jiraiya with a grin. "Um it's nice I guess." Said Minato not really sure how to response.

A woman then came up to Kakashi, this woman was blond, wore a blue bikini bra and panties, she also had a D cup. She gave Kakashi a seductive smile, "Well aren't you cute, would you like to spend some time together." Said the Woman.

Kakashi blushed furiously with steam coming out his ears. Kakashi then quickly nodded and went with the woman. " _Lucky bastard."_ thought Jiraiya and Hiruzen bitterly.

Jiraiya then signaled a woman to come over here.

"Minato this very attractive women is Kairi one of the best dancers here." Said Jiraiya, "She will be dancing for you tonight, Kairi this is the lucky man a told you about, give him your best dance." Said Jiraiya with a grin this time.

Hiruzen then had huge nosebleed, he almost almost passed out from the lack of blood when he saw this woman. She was a very attractive woman, she had long black hair and a D cup, she also wore a blue string bikini bra and panties.

Minato even had a small nosebleed which he wiped away. Even though she is a very attractive woman, he still finds Tsunade far more attractive than this woman.

The women giggled, "Why aren't you a handsome one." She said seductively. "Why don't I give you the house special for free." Said Kairi. She then took Minato to a chair and had him sit down on it while they give him an erotic dance. She gave him a very intimate dance that made Minato feel a little uncomfortable.

Hiruzen looked with wide eye at the dance she was giving him. Hiruzen then narrowed his eye's at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya you didn't pay this woman to seduce Minato in hopes hope that this would break off the wedding right ?" Jiraiya stopped starring at the women and gave his sensei a serious and hurt look, "Do you really think i'd do something so low." Hiruzen and just starred at the man.

Jiraiya twitched, "I didn't you jackasses!" Barked Jiraiya mad. Hiruzen then laughed hard, "Ha!,Ha!,Ha!, relax I know you wouldn't do something like that i'm only messing with you." Said Hiruzen who was still laughing.

Hiruzen then looked back at the woman dancing for Minato. "Even though I know Minato wouldn't try anything with this woman, the same can't be said about her.

"You know if you want to go a little further than just a dance I'll let you." She said seductively. Minato's eyes widened, "Sorry but i'm not interested, i'm married to someone." Said Minato seriously, a dance is one thing but sleeping with another woman, he wouldn't betray Tsunade like that. Minato then tried to get up but the woman stopped him by pushing him back on the chair.

"Oh come on your fiancee isn't here so she wouldn't even know" Said Kairi seductively, Minato started to sweat nervously, "and you technically are still a free man until tomorrow, so why don't we have some fun." She then reached for her bra and took it off.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen eyes widened at Kairi who had just token off her bra and was pushing Minato's face into her bare chest, then brought her face near his about to kiss him. "Okay maybe this is getting a little out of hand." Said Jiraiya. Hiruzen nodded agreeing but just before they could stop her a blur dashed through them and took Kairi off Minato.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and especially Minato all paled at what the blur was. It was a very pissed off Tsunade. "Just what the FUCK were you trying to do to MY fiancee you whore?!" Said Tsunade pissed off, she and Shizune were walking home from the hospital but stopped when the heard Jiraiya's voice coming from this place so they checked it out and saw a woman sitting on Minato with no bra about to kiss him.

Kairi looked at Tsunade and glared, "non of your business you old hag." She sneered. "Oh shit!" Shouted Minato now worried about what Tsunade is about to do. Tsunade's eye twitched at the old hag insult, she was fucking 39 not 80. Tsunade released a little K.I on the woman with made her start shivering in fear. " **If you don't want me to cut your fucking legs off right now then leave NOW!."** Said Tsunade in a menacing voice. Kairi then dashed out of the club in fear.

Tsunade then gave Minato a death glare, which made him sweat. "Wait, wait Tsunade I didn't do anything!."

"Exactly!, you didn't do **anything** to stop her!" Tsunade didn't know why she was blaming Minato for this, she knew it wasn't his fault if anything this was **That** woman's fault and maybe Jiraiya's, which made Tsunade make a mental note to beat the shit out of him.

Tsunade then stomped out the room in anger but not before beating the living hell out of Jiraiya, while Minato chased after her trying to apologize. Hiruzen just sweat-dropped at all this, he then picked up a bloody badly beaten Jiraiya up and took him to the hospital.

Kakashi was still in a private room getting a dance from that blond woman, " _Best night of my life!"_ thought Kakashi happy.

* * *

 _Flashback end:_

It took some time but Tsunade forgave him, after she beat the living hell out of him that is.

Also because of the marriage Tsunade and Minato talked about it and after a short decision they both agreed to change their names.

Tsunade change her name to Tsunade Namikaze Senju while Minato changed his to Minato Namikaze Senju, normally the man's name is at the end, but the only way Tsunade would forgave him about the whole strip club incident was if he put her family name at the end which he didn't really mind that much.

Also just last month Minato and Tsunade got word from Shizune who was doing an ultrasound on Tsunade, that the baby is going to be a boy. Which made Tsunade cry in joy while Minato he was really happy, he would have been happy either way but the main reason why he was happy was because he had plan on naming the baby Naruto from one of the character from Jiraiya's book (which was not porn).

It took awhile but he managed to convince Tsunade to let him name the baby Naruto, but only on the soul condition that her family name goes at the end. Minato agreed so they decided the baby would be named Naruto Namikaze Senju.

Soon after Tsunade finished her ramen, she and Minato thanked the ramen chief then left. They were on their way to Hokage tower. "Oh no." Said Tsunade with wide eyes, Minato looked at her worried, "What is it?"

"... My water just broke." She said quietly. Minato's eyes widened in shock and he panicked, "Wait!, what now?!"

"Yes now?!" Said Tsunade irritated holding her stomach. Minato then grabbed Tsunade's shoulder and teleported to the hospital with his **Flying Thunder God** technique.

* * *

 **At the hospital:**

Minato teleported in front of the secretary's desk. The woman was startled, "Um.. wha-" but she was cut off by a panicking Minato. "Quick we need help!, my wife is in labor!"; The woman's eyes widened.

She then grabbed out a wheelchair and had Tsunade sit on it while Minato pushed it moving Tsunade to a room. "Minato go and get Shizune, I won't trust anybody but her to deliver the baby!" shouted Tsunade on the hospital bed Minato put her on.

Minato nodded, "Got it." He then teleported away in a yellow flash, then in less than 5 seconds came teleported back with Shizune.

Minato had told Shizune about Tsunade being in labor and she was shocked. Her sensei was giving birth one week earlier than she was supposed to. Shizune then put on her medical gloves and got all the equipment she needed to deliver this baby.

Minato looked slighty scared, "Will she and baby be alright?"; Shizune turned to him and gave him a serious look, "Don't worry everything will be fine." Minato nodded trusting Shizune's words.

Shizune turned to her sensei, "Are you ready sensei?" - "AAAHH!, YES!, lets just get started already!." Shouted Tsunade in pain. Shizune nodded while Minato backed away a little in fear.

* * *

 **(With Kushina)**

Kushina was heading home, She was slighty tired. She had just came back from a A-rank mission with Izumi. Apparently Kumo tried to invaid Konoha by sending a small army of over. Kushina, Izumi and a ANBU squad were sent over to deal with the Kumo invaders. In the end Kushina's squad had drove off Kumo but at the price of a few casualties. At least 12 ANBU had died in the fight.

" _Man i'm tired I better go get some sleep."_ thought Kushina. She then secretly pulled out a kunai when she felt an unfamiliar presence coming from behind her. The figure behind her reach out with his hand, " _your mine now jinchuuriki."_ thought the orange mask figure.

Kushina then turned around and slashed the figure's head straight in half only to end up having her kunai and hand pass through the Orange masked man's head " _What?!, ii just passed through him?!"_ thought Kushina shocked.

The mask man then grabbed Kushina by the throat lifting her up. "Ack!" Grutend Kushina. she was confused when she saw the orange masked man looking to the right, Kushina then looked to the right as well and her eyes widened. She saw Izumi there.

Kushina then saw Izumi reach for her sword and dashed at the masked man. Izumi made a slashed for his chest which only ended up passing though him, but when the sword passed through him so did his grip on Kushina. The masked man cursed slightly.

" _Damit!, I'm going to have to deal with this damn little girl before I try to take the Kyuubi._ The masked man then kneed Izumi in the stomach hard sending her back a few feet.

"Ugh!" Grunted Izumi coughing out blood when the masked man kneed her in the stomach.

"Izumi!" Shouted Kushina she then glared at the masked man, "Okay that's it!" Said Kushina suddenly chains came out from her stomach. The masked man's eye narrowed. " _So those are the Uzumaki clan's **Chakra chains** technique."_

Kushina wrapped the chains around the mask man didn't even try to get out. Kushina turned to Izumi who was wiping the blood from her mouth and while holding her stomach trying to get up.

Kushina cursed, " _Fuck she's still hurt from that mission we had earlier she can't fight right now,_ Kushina then looked at the masked man who still wasn't trying to get out, she then turned back to Izumi, " _I do_ _already have him trapped._ Kushina then saw Izumi get up and was about to attack the masked man.

Izumi don't!"; Izumi didn't show it but she was confused on to why Kushina didn't want her to attack the masked man. Kushina then spoke.

"Izumi go and get a squad of ANBU I have him captured." Izumi nodded about to leave but stopped in her tracks when she heard the masked man chuckle.

Behind the mask the orange masked man had an amused look in his eye, which Kushina caught. She narrowed her eye's at the man. "What's so amusing?"

The masked man then passed through the chains getting out of the hold. Both Izumi and Kushina's eyes widened, " _Dammit I thought I had him!"_

The masked man dashed in front of Kushina, he then looked at her straight in the eyes, " **Tsukuyomi"** said the Masked man revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan, "I'm taking the Kyuubi from you."

Kushina's eyes widened in shock, _"What!, how does he know I have the kyuubi sealed in me, and. a Sharingan he's an Uchiha!" Thought Kushina before passing out._

The masked man through Kushina over his shoulder, he then looked at Izumi who took out her sword. The masked man looked amused. "You young Uchiha, give your Hokage a message." Izumi looked at him emotionless still planning on saving Kushina. "Tell your Hokage if he wants to save her then tell him to met me at the valley of end." Said the masked man disappearing in a vortex with Kushina.

Izumi then quickly dashed away to get to the Hokage.

* * *

 **(Back with Minato, Tsunade, and Shizune.)**

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tsunade as she was giving birth. Minato stood next her holding both of her hands as a sign of support.

"Come on Tsunade keep going, you're doing fin-AAH!" Minato screamed when Tsunade crushed his hands.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!...DAMN YOU MINATO YOU BASTARD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" roared Tsunade at Minato as she continued to crush both of his hands even more, making him fall on his knees.

"That it sensei you're nearly there, I'm starting to see its head" Shizune who was in front of Tsunade helping with the birth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!...HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET IT THE FUCK OUT OF ME ALREADY!" shouted Tsunade.

"Come on Tsunade your almost their just a little more and it be all over" encouraged Minato recovering from Tsunade crushing his hands a few minutes ago.

Tsunade glared at him. "I WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD" screamed Tsunade, I SWEAR MINATO WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO FUCKING CARVE OUT YOUR CHEAST WITH A BUTTER KNIFE.

Minato paled, " _She's going to carve out my chest with a butter knife?!"_ Minato was scared because he was sure she was seriously going to do it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS FUCKING BRAT OUT OF ME BEFORE IT KILLS ME"

"That it sensei it almost out just one more push and the baby will be out" said Shizune. "Come on Tsunade you heard her just one more push, just one more you can do it" said Minato

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tsunade giving it another push.

After another minute or so of screaming from Tsunade and one big final push Minato and Tsunade then heard the small cry of a baby. Shizune picked up the baby and cut the umbilical cord. She then headed over to a sink and wetted a cloth to wipe all the blood on the baby away.

She then rapped the baby in a small blue blanket, after which she then went to Tsunade to give her the baby. "Lady Tsunade, Minato, allow me to introduce you to your son Senju Naruto". Said Shizune with a smile giving Tsunade the crying baby. The baby looked just like Minato but he had Tsunade's nose, chin and ears and even her skin tone.

Tsunade sat up and smiled. She finally got to she her son, her precious little Naruto. "Hi there little Naru-chan it's finally nice to see you." Said Tsunade in soft voice not wanting to scare him.

Naruto stopped when he heard her voice almost as if he knew this was his mother. Then then slowly opened his eyes, revealing his blue eyes. He then smiled, it was such a beautiful smile Tsunade couldn't help but shed tears.

Because in her eyes her son was the most perfect little thing. He was cute, he was adorable, and he was her son. All those things were enough to make her love him with all her heart but when she saw him give such an adorable smile that just made him seem like the world's number 1 blessing.

She then kissed his forehead, making him start gurgling, everyone smiled at how adorable it was. "Your my perfect baby boy and no one can tell me otherwise." Said Tsunade with a soft smile, Minato nodded slightly agreed with her.

Naruto then turned to his father with his mouth slightly open as if he was wondering just who Minato was. Tsunade then turned to Minato with a smile. "Do you want to hold him." Said Tsunade softly still not wanting to risk scaring Naruto. Minato nodded, he then softly picked up Naruto.

Naruto stared at Minato for a minute before smiling at him. Minato smiled back, "Who such a cute boy, you yes you." Said Minato talking baby while softy tickling his sons stomach making Naruto giggle.

Soon after Naruto started to get sleepy so Minato gave him to Shizune who placed Naruto in the crib she had prepared for after her sensei gave birth. Tsunade also started to get sleepy because she was warned out from the child birth.

Suddenly Minato and Shizune all heard a knock coming from the window, it was Izumi and Minato could tell that something was wrong. He told Shizune to stay with Tsunade and Naruto.

* * *

Minato then teleported outside the hospital with Izumi who shushin in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Kushina was captured." Minato's eyes widened, "What by who?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that he had the ability to pass through objects as well as a Mangekyou Sharingan, he also knows about Kushina's jinchuuriki states."Minato eyes widened in shock while many thoughts were going through his mind right now. _"How does this man know about Kushina's jinchuuriki states?, also he couldn't be a Uchiha because the only Uchiha who isn't part of the clan was-"_ Minato eyes widened, "No he couldn't be."

"Izumi do you know were he is?"

Izumi nodded and spoke, "Yes he said that if you wanted to go and save Kushina then met him at the valley of end. Minato eyes narrowed he knew that if he goes then thats just what the masked man wants but if he doesn't hurry then Kushina will die, because it is said when a Biju is released from their host then the host dies. And if this masked intruder release the Kyuubi god knows what will happen.

Soon after Minato's made up his mind, "Okay i'm going." Izumi's eyes widened. "But Hokage-sama is might be a-"

"I know it is probably a trap." Said Minato interrupting her, "which is why I need you to go get Hiruzen and Jiraiya and tell them everything got it?" Izumi nodded vanishing in a crow shushin.

Minato then teleported heading over to the valley of end. " _Hold on Kushina i'm coming."_

* * *

 **Chapter end:**

 **AN: so just to be clear Minato loves Tsunade, and he cares about Kushina in a friend type of way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** so first off let me tell you something, this fucking chapter took a lot of work and thank god it's fucking done already. So the reason why this chapter is so long is because their was a lot of things I needed to put in also if it's taking me a long time to update this story it's because I'm workng on my other one.

PS: Naruto will not have whisker marks.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The death of a Kage**

 **At the valley of end:**

"Wha?... where am I?" Said Kushina finally coming too.

"So your finally awake." Said the masked man who was in front of her. Kushina's eyes widened she then tried to charge at him but found that she couldn't move. "It's no use your tied up good you won't be able to escape. Kushina's eyes widened now that she realized it she both of her arms were tied to each end of a rock near a waterfall.

Kushina then glared at the masked man. "What is it that you want?, What are you after?" she asked. The masked man looked amused, "Oh please don't play stupid with me, you already know what I want jinchuuriki."

Kushina still glared at the masked man not saying anything. The masked man then shrugged his shoulders, "Well seeing how your not going to survive this I might as well tell want I what. I want to extract the Kyuubi from your stomach and use it to destroy the hidden leaf village." the masked man answered simply.

Kushina eyes widened in horror, "Are you insane?!, your going to free the Kyuubi?!"

The masked man shrugged again. "Oh i'm very sane, but enough talk it's time to get right down to business." Said the masked man walking in front of Kushina.

The masked man then used his Sharingan to go inside of her seal where the Nine-Tailed Fox laid. The Kyuubi was tied to a large rock with chains and stakes pinning each of his tails down.

"Well, well, well look at this the so called mighty Kyuubi chained up like an animal." Said the masked man mockingly. The Kyuubi growled, **"WHO ARE YOU?!, AND WHY DOES YOUR CHAKRA FEEL JUST LIKE HIS!** Roared the Kyuubi.

"That's none of your concern Biju because your now going to be my puppet in order to help me archive my goal of destroying the hidden leaf."

 **"NO!, I'M NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR PUPPET!"** Roared the Kyuubi while struggling to get out of these chains.

"I'm not giving you the choice."

The masked man then walked up to the Kyuubi and looked him in they eyes. The masked man then focused his Sharingan on the Kyuubi.

As the Kyuubi tried his best to resist the Sharingan, but in the end he failed. His large slitted eyes then changed into the pattern of three tomoe.

The Nine-Tails then roared breaking all registrations that held him to the massive rock and started melt away out of the mindscape. Outside of the seal Kushina was screaming in agony, as many violent red bubbles of chakra exploded from her body. It felt like she was being burned alive.

"Come forth Kyuubi and do my biding!" the masked man shouted, as he placed his hands in a seal. The area around them started to shake, and the Kyuubi had emerged from his host, reappearing in the real world once again after a century.

"Now we head for the Hidden Leaf Village and destroy it," the masked man before turning to walk away from there.

"No... **cough!,**... St... Stop!" Breathed out a tried and almost dead Kushina who was also trying to stand up on her feet.

The man turned around in surprise. He didn't expect Kushina to survive the extraction of her Biju. He then spoke "The Uzumaki clan truly is something special, even after ripping the Biju out of your body it still didn't kill you right anyway," he said.

He turned to his new pet once again then turned back to Kushina with a smirk. "I believe It's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill his former Jinchuuriki."

Kushina's eyes widened.

The masked man then used his Sharingan to order the Kyuubi to kill her. The Kyuubi lifted one of his large claws up and then smashed it down destroying the rock Kushina is tied to. The dust soon settled revealing no sign of Kushina's mangled dead body The masked man smirked he had a good guest as to what just happend.

The masked man then looked up and saw Minato who was crouching on top of a large tree, holding a half dead Kushina Uzumaki. Minato's eyes widened in horror at Kushina's current state.

"Kushina!, can you hear me?!, say something!" Said Minato.

Kushina was coughing out blood, " **cough!, cough!,**... Minato... I don't think I'm going to make it."

Minato eyes widened, "Don't say that i'm going to get you to Tsunade, if anybody can save you, she can." But Kushina didn't hear him because she passed out.

He then turned to the masked man with a hard look. "Your going to pay for that." Said Minato in a cold voice.

"Oh am I now?" said masked man in a mockingly voice. The masked man the signal the Kyuubi to attack Minato. Kyuubi jumped toward Minato and was about to slash him with his claw, but Minato teleported out of the way.

"Impressive speed." Minato's eyes widened, "now I know why they call you the Yellow flash." Said the masked man who warped behind Minato. The masked man then pulled out a dagger with a sharp purple tip on it from his cloak, he then stabbed Minato in the right shoulder with it.

Minato grunted, he then kicked the masked man back a few feet. Minato saw the dagger that was in his shoulder, he then grabbed it.

"AAH!" Cried Minato has he pulled out the dagger from his shoulder.

Before Minato could do anything he heard Kushina coughing out more blood, " _I need to get her to Tsunade.",_ Minato then looked at the masked, " _B_ _ut I also can't let the masked man escape, I did tell Izumi to go tell Hiruzen and Jiraiya to come to the valley of end for back up."_ Minato then pulled out one of his tri-kunai, " _I'm going to need to by time."_

But just before Minato could do anything the masked man spoke, "well as much as I would love to continue are fight I must get going theirs still a village to destroy, plue theirs still something else i'm after... your son. " Minato eyes widened, The masked man then warped away in a vortex with the Kyuubi along with him. Minato suddenly he heard three figures coming from the right, it was Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Izumi.

"Minato what happened?! Said Hiruzen he then looked at Kushina who was covered in blood, "Oh no... is she-" Hiruzen was then interrupted by Minato.

"She's still alive but barely, but we need to get to Tsunade now!" Shouted Minato, "That masked man is after Naruto!"

Hiruzen and Jiraiya's eyes widened but then Jiraiya had a smile, "wait Naruto?, you mean Tsunade already gave birth why didn't you call us?"

Minato glared at Jiraiya, "Sensei!, now isn't the fucking time!. We need to get to Tsunade before that Masked man does!" Shouted Minato. Hiruzen and Jiraiya then both nodded understanding that now really wasn't the damn time. Minato then used his **Flying Thunder God** to teleport them all to the village.

* * *

 **At the Villiage:**

The masked man was in an alley way he then went through a few hands signs and slammed the ground, **Summoning jutsu!.**

The moment when the Masked man did that, the ground all around Konoha started to shake. Many people around the Village felt it.

* * *

 **(With the villagers)**

"what is this?" Said one of the villagers.

"Why is the ground shaking?" Said another.

"Wait!, what is that?!" Said a villiager pointing at the giant fox like creature.

* * *

 **(At the Uchiha Compound)**

"Waah!, Waah!" Cried a baby Sasuke being woken up by the ground shaking. His mother was cradling him back and forth trying to calm him down, "Shh, don't cry Sasu." Said Mikoto.

She then turned to her husband, "Do you think it's an earthquake?"

Fugaku looked out through his window his eyes then widened at what he saw, "What is that?"

* * *

 **(At the Hyuga compound)**

Hiashi was in a meeting with the Hyuga elders they had called him to discuss about the birdcage seal, but it was interrupted by the groung shaking. "

"What is this a tremor?, earthquake?" Said on of the elders.

Haishi had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

 **(Back to the masked man)**

The Kyuubi then appeared, "Go now, and destroy this Village."

The Kyuubi then dashed to the middle of the village in the processes of destroying building and killing many people while it was dashing. When the Kyuubi got to the middle of the village it started to use its tails to destroy everything in sight. " _Yes that's right destroy this Village, burn it to the ground!"_ thought the masked man darkly. The masked man then started to head over to the hospital which wasn't to far away, " _Time to go and retrieve the new Senju."_

* * *

 **(With Tsunade, Naruto, and Shizune)**

Shizune was was cleaning up the room, she turned around and smiled. Tsunade had woken up 10 minutes ago and was breast feeding her son after she was done Tsunade then brought Naruto to the room next door and put him in his crib and left but suddenly she and Shizune heard crying. They then dashed to other room and slammed the door open.

Tsunade saw a masked man holding her Naruto who was crying. "Who are you?!, and give me my son back!" Shouted Tsunade mad while glaring at the masked man. The masked man turned Tsunade and Shizune. "No I think not a Senju can be used as a valuable weapon." Said the masked man chuckling darkly.

Shizune glared at him while Tsunade gave him a death glare there was no way in hell she'd let this fuck use her son as a weapon.

Just as Tsunade was abut to attack him, Minato and co suddenly teleported in the where Tsunade was. Tsunade and Shizune were relieved that Minato, Jiraiya, Izumi, and Hiruzen were here right now. Tsunade and Shizune then noticed a bloody Kushina. "Oh my god!, what happened to her?!" Said Tsunade in horror. Seeing Kushina like that made her remember about the Thrid Great Shinobi war and how Dan died.

She then saw Minato glare at the masked man and Tsunade now had a good idea on who did this. The masked man then pulled out another dagger and pointed it at Naruto. He then spoke, "well Yondaime you have to choices either save your son or your Village."

They all then heard a massive roar and the sounds of screaming and buildings being destroyed. Minato eyes widened, "The Kyuubi." Tsunade first looked confused but then she realized just what's going on, "You ripped out the Kyuubi from Kushina and sent it to attack the village!" Said Tsunade shocked. The masked man chuckled, "well it seems your more observant that I thought,so Yondaime which will it be?"

Minato stayed silent.

Tsunade looked at Minato in shock, "Are you actually thinking about this?!"

After a minute of silence Minato spoke, "Okay I've made my choice." Everyone looked at Minato with wide eye while the Masked man smirked.

Tsunade was mad and slighty scared on just who Minato is going to choice. She new a kages duty is to the village, but if Minato actually decided to choose the Village over Naruto, she was going to fucking kill him.

" _Minato if you actually choose the village over our son, i'm going to kill you!"_ thought Tsunade.

" _Minato I know this is a hard choice to make but protecting the village comes first."_ thought Hiruzen sadly.

" _Please don't let Naru-chan die, Yondaime-sama." Thought Shizune._

"... I choose both." Said Minato, shocking everyone in the room. "I'm going to save both Naruto and the village." The Masked man then frowned.

Tsunade was relieved that Minato wasn't going to let Naruto die.

The masked man soon after got out of his shock then chuckled, "Oh really your going to save both the village and your son." The Masked man then used his eye to created a whirlwind and shot out two huge Shurikens. Everyone was able to dodge them.

The masked man then took his chance and teleported away. Tsunade eye's widened, "No!, Naruto!" Tsunade then looked at Minato, "We need to find him fast!" Minato looked at Tsunade, "Don't worry." He said calmly.

Tsunade then glared at Minato while tears were going down her face, "Don't worry?!, he took our son, don't you even care?!"

Minato then grabbed Tsunade's shoulders and looked at her, "Tsunade trust me he won't get away with our son, I promise." Said Minato dead serious. Tsunade looked at him for a moment then wiped her tears away and nodded.

Minato looked at Hiruzen and Jiraiya, "I need you two, to go gather all available shinobi to hold off the Kyuubi long enough until I cone back I have a plan to stop the Kyuubi." Jiraiya and Hiruzen nodded shushining away.

Minato then put Kushina down on the hospital bed. He then looked at Tsunade and Shizune, "I need you two to help her, while I go after the masked man got it?"

Shizune nodded but Tsunade was hesitant which Minato caught. He slightly cursed himself he had forgot that Tsunade was afraid of blood. Minato then spoke, "Tsunade I know your afraid but please if you don't hurry Kushina will die!"

Tsunade's eyes widened, " _Minato's right if I don't do anything Kushina will die."_ Tsunade's eyes then harden, she looked at Shizune. "Lets get started." Shizune nodded.

Minato smile for a moment then returned to a serious face just as he was about to leave Tsunade grabbed his shoulder, "Minato please come back with our son, promise me."

Minato looked at her for a moment and spoke, "I promise both Naruto and me will make it back okay." Minato kissed her which she soon returned and then Teleported away, Tsunade could tell Minato was only telling half the truth. She then began operating on Kushina along with Shizune.

* * *

 **At Hokage Mountain:**

The masked man was watching over from the mountain seeing the Kyuubi destroy the village. "That's right burn, burn to the ground." He chuckled. Naruto was still crying. The masked mqn suddenly felt something touch his arm.

It was Minato who quickly send a **Rasengan** straight at the masked man's chest blasting him back a few feet, but not before teleporting Naruto to him. Minato was glad that he put a **Hiraishi** seal on the Masked man when he stabbed him in the arm with a dagger. Naruto then opened his eye seeing him father holding him, he then smiled.

"Ugh!" Grunted the Masked man trying to get up but Minato then activated the exploting tags he place on the Masked man when he grabbed his arm. "AAAHHH!" Cried out the Masked man in pain as his arm was blown off. Minato then teleported in front of him and placed a seal on his chest.

Suddenly he couldn't fell his connection with the Kyuubi anymore, "What did you do?!"

Minato then spoke "This seal will cut off your hold on the Kyuubi."

The Masked man glared at Minato, "Damn you?!"

Minato then started to fell weak, "...What's, what is happening to my body?" Said Minato on one knee while still holding Naruto.

The Masked man smirked seeing Minato like that. "So the poison is starting to take effect."

Minato eyes widened, "What poison?"

"The poison that I injected you with when I stabbed you with that dagger." Minato's eyes widened he rememberd the dagger that the masked man stabbed his shoulder with did have a purple tip on it. "The tip of that dagger was poisoned." Said Minato now understanding.

The masked man nodded, "Yes and that isn't just any type of poison, it's a rare type. First it causes your body to be weak, then you'll start coughing out blood, and finally after that is over it'll kill you if not treated fast, you'll die far before the village is destroyed."

Minato looked shocked but then spoke, "There's something I want to know."

"What is it?"

"... You were able to control the Kyuubi and you have a Sharingan. There hasn't been any Uchiha's out of this Village except one. One that was Banished almost 100 years ago. Are you Madara Uchiha."

The Masked man didn't say anything and started to vanish away but not before saying one last thing. "Even if you somehow stop the Kyuubi, I'll just come after it again and use it to destroy your Village."

Minato stood there breathing heavily, he then looked at Naruto who was smiling at him, Minato then smiled back. "I'm glad your safe Naruto I don't what I would've done if you were hurt."

Naruto giggled and Minato chuckled. Minato then bit his lip looking at Naruto with sad eyes, "Naruto I have a plan to stop the Kyuubi and... all I can say is that i'm sorry and that i'm not going to get the chance to see you grow up."

Minato then used his **Hiraishi** and teleported awat with Naruto.

* * *

 **(With Jiraiya and Hiruzen)**

The Kyuubi was rampaging through the village destroying everything in sight. Hiruzen , Jiraiya, and every other clan and shinobi's tried to hold it off but ended up either by failing or dead. The Hyuga and Akimichi clans were on the front lines fighting the Kyuubi.

"Lord Third the Kyuubi his heading straight towards us." said a Jonin. Hiruzen nodded, "Okay just like we planned. squad 1 get ready!."

"Hai!" Said a squad of both Jonin and chunin up on top of the buildings near Hiruzen.

"Squad two ready?!"

"Hai!" said a squad right in front of Hiruzen staring at the Kyuubi who was charging at them. "Hyuga and Akimichi clans move out of the way now!"

They all nodded doing as the Hokage said.

"Okay... Now!" said Hiruzen. The first squad all went through the same hand signs, **Fire style: Great Fireball,** they all shot a Fireball from their mouths. All the Fireballs then fused together making a giant Fireball almost the size of the Kyuubi.

While that happened, squad two a squad made of mostly of the Sarutobi clan, all went through the same hand signs, **Wind Style: Gale palm,** all the wind blast fused together and hit the fireball making it increase twice in size and move extremely fast.

The Fireball hit the Kyuubi causing a massive explosion that destroyed and burned the buildings around the Kyuubi.

" **RRRAAAHHHH!"** screamed the Kyuubi while being burned, the Kyuubi then fell down on the ground.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and everyone else looked at the Kyuubi. "Yes!, the damn demon is down!" Shouted a jonin. Everyone but Jiraiya and Hiruzen started to cheer. "It's not over." Said Jiraiya.

Hiruzen looked at his student and nodded, "All of you don't celebrate it's not over!" Shouted Jiraiya. Everyone looked confused, "what do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" Said a chunin confused, "The demon is dow-" the chunin didn't get to finish his sentence because the Kyuubi bashed his body with his paw, killing the chunin.

Everyone looked in horror as the Kyuubi started to get up and he looked pissed. Hiruzen then spoke, "Men I want all of you to keep up the same attack got it!" Hiruzen then turned to the Hyuga and Akimichi clan members, "And I need you back at the frontlines go it."

"Hai!" They all said doing the same Fire and Wind attack and Hyuga an Akimichi clan members going back to the frontlines. Hiruzen then saw more reinforcements come. Their were all from the Iruri clan. The man standing in front of them is the clan head of the Iruri clan. Gen Iruri, he had long silver hair, a pair of nightshade sunglasses on, a long smoking pipe in his mouth, he wore a mesh shirt with a grey jacket over it with his clan symbol on the back, he also had on black pants and shoes, he had a huge war axe as well.

"How can we assist you lord Third." Said Gen. Hiruzen looked at him and spoke. "I need you and all your clan members to go in the frontlines with Jiraiya, Hyuga and Akimichi clans."

Gen nodded. "Come on men lets go!" Shouted Gen, everyone in the Iruri clan yelled in a battle cry and charged.

* * *

Hiruzen then turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! I want you to summon Gamabunta to help our forces hold back Kyuubi for as long as you can. I will go back into the village and try and find Minato and get him to help us on the frontlines so he can use that plan of his to stop the Kyuubi ."

Jiraiya nodded in acknowledgment and was but to head to the frontlines with the Hyuga, Akimichi, and Iruri clans when he suddenly heard a familiar voice. "You won't have to since I'm already here."

When they heard that voice the Hiruzen and Jiraiya both turned around to see Minato behind them holding his son Naruto in his arms, while had blood coming out his mouth. Minato then coughed out blood.

"Minato!, are you okay?!" Said Jiraiya worried. "And why the hell did you bring Naruto here?! Do you want him to get killed?! This is no place from him!" cried Jiraiya.

"I'm fine." Lied Minato but Hiruzen and Jiraiya knew. "And...the reason... why I brought Naruto here is because it's part of my plan to... **Cough!, cough!** Minato was coughing out blood and he would have fell on the ground if Jiraiya had not caught him and Naruto.

"No your not what happened, why are you coughing out blood and why is your body so weak and how is bring Naruto here part of your plan?" said Sarutobi.

"The... reason why... I'm like this is because the Masked man poisoned me and if not treated soon I'll die." Jiraiya and Hiruzen were shocked. "And the reason why I brought Naruto here is... because he is... going to save Konoha from the Kyuubi" replied Minato.

This cause a confuse look to appear on the two older men faces, in which Minato decided to explain further.

"Naruto is going save Konoha by... becoming the host of the Kyuubi since I plan to turn Naruto into a Jinchūriki by... sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto and therefore stopping it and saving Konoha".

This of course caused the Jiraiya and Sarutobi to gasp in shock.

"Minato you can't!, first off you can barely even stand and this is your son for god sake!" cried Jiraiya.

"I can... last long enough to seal the Kyuubi away, also I have no other choice" said Minato sadly.

"Minato how do you even intend to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto?" Said Hiruzen.

"Sensei!" Said Jiraiya shocked that his sensei is agreeing to this.

Minato then spoke, "since the Kyuubi... is too powerful for any normal Fūinjutsu to be sealed into Naruto... so my plan is to... use a Uzumaki's Clan's Fuinjustu technique that Kushina taught me, the **Reaper Death Seal** to summon the Shinigami. It should be powerful enough to seal the Kyuubi away" said Minato.

This of course, caused both Hiruzen and Jiraiya to gasp again in shock.

"Minato you can't! you know what will happen to you if you use that Jutsu" said Hiruzen who knew just what that Fuinjutsu technique would do seeing how he learned it himself. When he was around 20 he had gone to Uzu and met Kushina's father who taught him it.

"Yes... I know, I will die." Said Minato coughing out more blood, "We don't have time."

"But still how can you seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, from what I know about the Jutsu is that you seal the soul of the person into yourself where the Shinigami would then consume both you and the other soul" said Sarutobi.

"I plan on... splitting the Kyuubi's charka in two, the... Yang half will be sealed within Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and the Yin... half will be sealed with me with the Reaper Death Seal. This.. will make sure that the evil influence of... the Kyūbi will not affect or corrupt Naruto as he grows" replied Minato breathing heavily.

"Minato at least let seal the Kyuubi in another child, you know what kind of life Jinchūriki's have, they are either turned into human weapons or they are treated like the worse kind of trash or outcast in most places because of people fear of the demons inside of them. Could you actually do that to your son!, To Tsunade! " yelled Jiraiya with tears down his cheeks.

Minato eyes widened he was about to say something but Jiraiya spoke again.

"How will Tsunade take it knowing that another man she loves is going to die again!, How do think she'll take knowing you would leave her with such a burden all by herself!"

Minato's eyes started to get watery, and he bit his lip.

"And what about Naruto?!, it would even worst for him!, he might be treated like an outcast even though he's your and Tsunade's so!, and How do you think hell feel growing up with out a father and what do think he'll think of you knowing you would do this?!" Cried Jiraiya both sad and angry. He then showed Minato, Naruto.

Minato looked at Naruto who was looking sad at him. Minato then had tears pouring out his eyes.

Jiraiya knew he couldn't blame Minato this wasn't his fault it was that Masked bastard's. He also understood a Kages duty but if Minato did do it Tsunade would be all alone and end up worst than before when Dan died and Naruto could be treated like an outcast despite his heritage and he would grow up with out a father.

"Sensei... I know and the last thing.. I would ever want to do is this!" Cried Minato looked at Jiraiya in the face while crying hard. Jiraiya looked surprised at Minato's face.

"But how!, how could I ask another family to give me one of their own children to turn into a Jinchūriki when I myself cannot with my own son!, Besides you can't hope to image how hard this is for me to do sensei!, I know full well what kind of life I may be condemning him to but I...I...have no choice!" shouted Minato glaring at Jiraiya while tears went down his face.

Jiraiya cringed and step back and then lower his head in shame since he knew Minato was right after which he then looked up.

"And I know Tsunade will take it hard and leaving her is the last thing I would ever want to do, but there's no other option." Said Minato getting up.

"If that the case then show me how to do the Jutsu and I do it, since you will need to be there for Naruto when he growing up to protect him and be a father for him" said Jiraiya.

Minato smiled, "Thank you sensei but as one of the Hokage's its my duty to protect the village." Minato then took Naruto from Jiraiya and turned around.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Hiruzen who chopped Minato in the back of the head knocking him out, but not before snatching Naruto out of his hands.

Jiraiya looked at his sensei in shock. "What are you doing?!"

Hiruzen smiled at Jiraiya, "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi I already Know The Reaper Death Seal technique. Jiraiya looked shocked yet again.

"If you knew it then why did-"

Jiraiya he wouldn't have made it long enough to use the technique, plus like Minato said. It's a Kage's duty to protect the village."

Jiraiya looked at his sensei sadly. "... so your really going to do it huh." Said Jiraiya already knowing his sensei's answer.

Hiruzen smiled sadly, "Yes, I am." Hiruzen then signaled an ANBU to come. It was Kakashi.

"Inu once I seal the Kyuubi away I want you to bring Naruto to Tsunade." Kakashi nodded, Hiruzen then looked at Jiraiya, "Bring Minato to Tsunade quickly before he dies. Jiraiya nodded picking up Minato. Hiruzen went to the unconscious Minato and spoke, "Minato knowing the fact that you were willing to give everything up to save the village proves that you truly are the right choice for the Hokage position." Hiruzen then smiled, "Its to early for you to die, you still have a long way to go, plus you have a family that loves and needs you."

Hiruzen started to walk away but before he did that he asked Jiraiya for a favor, "Jiraiya tell my son Asuma that I love him and that i'm sorry for how things ended between us." Jiraiya nodded.

Hiruzen shushined away, Jiraiya did the same.

* * *

 **(With Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina)**

Tsunade and Shizune had just finished operating on Kushina and it was a success mostly because of Kushina's Uzumaki blood and the fact that she never used the Kyuubi chakra if anything she suppressed it with her chakra chains meaning that she wasn't to connected to the Kyuubi. Kushina was going to alright she just needs a lot of rest.

"Good job sensei." Said Shizune with a smile, Tsunade nodded not smiling she was worried about Naruto and Minato. Suddenly Jiraiya shushin in the room witha bloody and unconscious Minato.

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened in horror, "Hurry he needs help now or he'll die!"

Tsunade and Shizune quickly put Minato on the hospital bed new to Kushina. "What happened?!, what's wrong with Minato and where is Naruto?!"

"Minato is poisoned and if you don't treat him now he'll die, and Naruto is with sensei but Kakashi is going to bring him here soon."

Tsunade took what Jiraiya and nodded she then quickly as possible started to cure the poison in Minato's system. While she did that Tsunade asked Jiraiya something.

"...sensei plans on sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto isn't he." Said Tsunade surprisingly in a calm voice. Jiraiya looked shocked at what his teammate said.

"How-"

"And it was Minato's plan to do it but sensei probably knocked him out." Said Tsunade injecting Minato with an antidote. Jiraiya bit his lip.

"Tsunade, Minato never wanted-"

"I know which is why i'm not mad at him."

Jiraiya again looked shocked.

"Your not?" Said Jiraiya surprised.

Tsunade them smiled while looking at a now cured Minato and stroked his hair. "No Because I already knew the only way to stop the Kyuubi is by sealing it into a person. Minato loves our son I know he wouldn't have wanted to do something like sealing a Biju in our son."

Jiraiya smiling happy that Tsunade wasn't mad at Minato or hated him.

Kakashi then shushin in the room holding a sleeping Naruto.

Tsunade saw Kakashi holding her so and she dashed to Kakashi and snatched Naruto hugging him not to tightly she was happy that her baby was alive and okay. Jiraiya smiled as well.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both then had sad looks on their faces.

"So sensei is dead isn't he." Said Jiraiya not asking it in a question.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes he was successful in sealing the Kyuubi away, but at the cost of his life."

Tsunade had tears going down her face become she had just lost her sensei someone who she considered a father.

Jiraiya was sad as well he didn't cry he already knew that his sensei was going to die.

She turned to Kakashi and smiled wiping away the tears, "Thank you Kakashi for bring Naruto here safely." Tsunade then gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

She then decided to stay at the hospital until Minato woke up.

* * *

Soon after awhile Minato woke up, he got up the bed and looked around he then saw Tsunade who was resting her head on the side of the bed. " _Did she stay by my side the whole time?"_

Tsunade then opened her eyes and they widened. She then smiled happy and hugged Minato. "Your awake!" Said Tsunade happy sh then kissed him and he returned it.

"I'm so glad your awake Minato." Said Tsunade smiling while crying in joy.

Minato smiled back but then frowned and his eyes widened in shock realizing something. "Wait!, what about the Kyuubi, and Naruto, and, Konoha!"

Tsunade stopped crying ad looked at Minato with a sad smile. "Minato you've been asleep for two day's straight. The Kyuubi was stopped, sensei died sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto so don't worry both Naruto and Konoha is safe."

Minato put a hand on his forehead, "Hiruzen... no, this is my fault if I wasn't so weak by the poison I-" Minato was cut off by a slap in the face from Tsunade.

Tsunade glared at Minato, "Don't say that!, don't ever say that! Sensei choose to do it instead it wasn't your fault." Minato stared at Tsunade for a moment then hug hwr tightly which caught hw off a little. But she then hug him back.

"Your right Hiruzen chose to sacrifice himself for the village and blaming myself won't do anything."

Shizune, Kakashi, and Jiraiya all came in the room with Naruto so see what all the yelling was about.

"Minato!"

"Sensei!"

"Hokage!"

Minato smiled at them and Shizune then gave him Naruto. Naruto was sleeping peacefully.

"So where their any problem with the sealing?"

"No I went over it many times the seal is full proof." Said Jiraiya.

Minato nodded.

"Danzo has call a council meeting." Said Kakashi.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all narrowed their eyes. "It's oblivious what he call a meeting for." Said Tsunade gritting her teeth.

Minato nodded getting up and putting on his white flames coat, h jesterd Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade to come with him. Minato then teleported eveyone with him.

* * *

 **At the council room:**

Minato and co teleported in the meeting. Tsunade sat next to Kushina seeing how Kushina was the the head of the Uzumaki clan and Tsunade was the clan head of the Senju clan she was also holding Naruto and slighty tighten her grip when she saw Danzo eyeing her sob.

In the council room it was filled with all the clan heads of Konoha, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inochi, Choza, Shibi, Tsume, Gen, Fugaku, Tsunade, and Kushina. The elders were there has well as the civilian council. (AN: Yeah so just like in my other story I either plan on getting rid of the civilian council or make sure they don't have any power at all.)

"Now that Yondaime is here we can start." Said Danzo

"Actually before we start, I'd like to ask the civilian council to leave seeing how this is a shinobi matter." Said Kushina who never liked the civilian council because when she first came to the village they tried to get the hokage to have her follow under the CRA law, but the Sandaime denied it stating that not only does that law apply to men but it is optional.

A civilian glared at Kushina this person was Sakiri Haruno (AN: I don't know what Sakura's mothers name is mostly because I didn't give a shit enough to check. "Shut up you red haired bitch, shouldn't you be be in the hospital dying somewhere Said Sakiri. Kushina glared at her.

"Enough." Said Minato he then turned to the Civilian council, "Kushina is right seeing how this is a shinobi matter none of you should even be here." Said Minato in a steel voice. He then signal his ANBU to escort the civilians out of the room despite their protest.

Danzo because the support he needed to have Tsunade and Minato's child in his ROOT and turn him into a weapon was now gone.

Danzo didn't tell anyone about Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed in him. He was planning on telling them during the meeting because he had thought if he told the civilians about how the Kyuubi was seal in Tsunade's son then they would vote with him to have him put Naruto in his ROOT. But thanks to both the Yondaime and Kushina his plan was ruined.

"Now then there is something all of you need to know." Spoke Minato getting everyone's attention. "The Kyuubi attack was planned."

"What?!" Shouted Hiashi, Fugaku, and Chozain shock.

"A masked man broke into the village, he then ripped out the Kyuubi from Kushina's stomach and took control of it to have it destroy the village."

Everyone looked shocked even more.

"Wait a minute Kushina you were the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?!" Said Tsume shocked. Everyone stared at Kushina in shocked because they didn't know that.

Kushina was hesitant but then nodded.

"How come we were never told about this." Said Fugaku.

"We didn't want to risk other villages knowing who had the most powerful Biju sealed in them. We did it as a safety procaution." Said Koharu.

Homura nodded, "Besides the reason why none of you we told was not only that but we couldn't risk any of you opening your mouths about it."

Most of the Clan heads glared at Homura but he didn't care the slightest.

"How?" Said Danzo with narrowing his eye.

Minato narrowed his eyes as well, "How what?"

"How was this intruder able to control the Kyuubi."

Minato looked at everyone in the room then at Fugaku, then back to everyone else. Minato knew he had to tell them about the mask man's ability's and Sharingan.

"The intruder had a Sharingan." everyone gasped at what Minato said, Fugaku specially.

Danzo soon got over his shock then narrowed his eye's at Fugaku. "So this was your clans doing."

Fugaku glared at Danzo, "How dare you!"

Danzo didn't stop. "Now that I recall during the attack your clan seemed to have the least casualites"

"Watch your tounge Danzo because I will not just satand here and let you accuses my clan for this attack." said Fugaku who turn on his Sharingan while glaring at Danzo.

Danzo glared back. this would have excelated even more but Minato intervened.

"Enough!" said Minato. both men stopped but kept glaring at each other.

"I don't believe that the Uchiha clan had anything to do with this."

"How can you be sure Yondaime." said Homura. Fugaku glared at him.

"Because I have a reason to believe that this person was Uchiha Madara."

Everyone's jaw dropped including Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi's.

"Madara Uchiha?!" shouted Kushina in shock.

Minato nodded.

"Why do you think he was Uchiha Madara?" said Tsume.

"Because there as been only one Uchiha who has been able to control the Kyuubi." Minato then looked at Fugaku, "Fugaku if I recall what you told me back in our academy day's, you said that Madara was the only Uchiha outside of the village right?"

Fugaku nodded, everyone else started to now understand why Minato thought that.

Shibi then spoke, "If you don't mind Hokage-sama their is something i'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

"As we all know Hiruzen stopped the Kyuubi at the cost of his life." Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all looked down in sadist, even Danzo frowned we he mentioned that. Even though him and Sarutobi didn't see eye to eye he was still upset that his childhood friend was dead.

Shibi continued, "How did he do it, from what I saw the Kyuubi just vanished." Minato, Kakashi, and Jiraiya flinched while Tsunade held Naruto tightly and protectivly.

"... the only way to stop the Kyuubi was to seal it away inside someone."

Everyone's eye widened except Danzo because he already knew who the Kyuubi was sealed into.

"Who?" Said Inochi.

Minato signed, "... he sealed the Kyuubi in mine an Tsunade's son."

Everyone immediately looked at Tsunade who was holding Naruto.

Fugaku then spoke, I say we kill the chil-ughh!"

Fugaku was interrupted by an inhuman punch Tsunade set to his face. He was set crashing into a wall, the punch almost shuddering his face and entire body. Tsunade then gave everyone in the room a death glare so terrifying most of them pissed their pants but not before he handed Naruto over to Kushina.

" **IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS GLARE AT MY BABY I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"** Shouted Tsunade in a menacing voice.

Minato looked at Fugaku who was vomiting out blood and council with hard eyes, "Just like Tsunade if any of you try to touch Naruto, l will kill you as well." Said Minato.

"I agree with Tsunade and Minato if any of you touch him, I'll even help them." Said Kushina with hard eyes. She was beyond grateful to Minato and Tsunade because if it wasn't for them she would have died.

"Me too." Said Jiraiya glaring.

No one said anything, after 5 long minutes of silence Danzo spoke, "Then I suggest you give him to me for protection." Minato and Tsunade gave him glare. "I could keep him hidden away from any enemy's as well as train him in my ROOT, so he could become a powerful shinobifor the village." Said Danzo. His true attention was to make Naruto a loyal weapon for himself.

"I agree with Danzo, he'd be better off with him." Said Koharu who also shared the same ideals as Danzo.

Homaru nodded.

Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all released K.I on them making the elder look at them in fear.

"No, and if I ever hear you say that again I **WILL** kill you three right here and right now." Said Minato darkly. "Besides he will be trained by me, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. So we won't be needing your help with his training."

"Yondaime." Said Shikaku. Minato looked at him while Kushina gave Naruto back to Tsunade who sat back down. 'I fully agree with you and trust in the Sandaime skills in Fuinjutsu, so you have my clans support."

Minato smiled and nodded.

"Mine as well." Said Choza

"Me to." Said Inochi

"Me also." Said Gen

Tsume and Shibi nooded meaning they support Minato.

The only one who didn't was Fugaku who some how recovered from Tsunade's punch and sat back down on his seat.

"Okay then meeting a-" but Minato was cut off by Shibi.

"Hokage-sama you do know that the village will want to know what happened to the Kyuubi. So what are you going to tell them?"

Everyone stared at Minato.

Jiraiya looked at him with a worried face. He was worried if Minato was going to tell them about Naruto's jinchuriki states.

Kakashi and Kushina looked worried while Tsunade slightly scared.

"I will think about it, everyone but Tsunade,Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kushina leave."

Everyone nodded and left. Minato then put sound proof seals all over the room.

* * *

 **(With Minato, Tsunade, Kushina, Kakashi, and Jiraiya)**

"So what are you going to tell the village." Said Kushina.

"... everything."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Minato you can't!" Said Tsunade holding her son tightly.

"There's no other choice because if I don't then Danzo just will."

Tsunade looked at Minato for a moment and she new he was right if he didn't Danzo just would but make it worst. Everyone elso also came to the same conclusion as well.

Tsunade looked at Minato with a serious look. "Okay but if anybody dare tries to hurt or treat Naruto bad in any way, **I'll fucking kill them."** said Tsunade menacing.

Minato nodded agreeing with Tsunade because if anybody hurts his son he will kill them.

* * *

 **At an unknown location:**

The masked man who just caused the kyuubi attack was limping in an underground secret base, " _Damn you Yondaime."_ thought the mask man sneering at the last part, his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of an infant crying.

"Waah!, Waah!, Waah!"

The masked man turned around to see two (Three) figures coming towards him. One of them was white and had a spiral face, his name was Tobi (zetsu).

While the other one had one half of his whole body black while the other half was white, his name was zetsu.

"Shh, shh don't cry Mara, uncle Tobi is here." Said Tobi holding the baby girl while cradling her slowly back and fourth trying to calm her down, but failed as she still cried. The baby had both black eyes and hair, she always had a slighty pale skin tone. This infant was the granddaughter of Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Mara.

 **"Well it seems like you failed to destroy the leaf village and take the Kyuubi... Obito."** said Black Zetsu not amused.

The masked man turned his attention away from Tobi to Zetsu. He took off his mask revealing his half mashed up face and glared at Zetsu for his comment but didn't say anything.

"Hey now don't cry Mara-chan, Obito I think she's hungry can you can and get same milk?"

Obito glared, "No i'm not a babysitter you do it, also even though she's is Madara's granddaughter I don't see why we have to watch her, all she is, is a annoyance."

"Obito that's not very nice, she's just a baby." Said Tobi.

Zetsu nodded, " Madara wanted you to train her for our plan in capturing all the Biju." Said the white half of Zetsu.

" **Plus Madara made it very clear that if anything happeneds to her he'd kill you.** said the black half of Zetsu.

Mara cried harder, and Obito pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine!, I'll get the milk just get her to shut up!, Also contact Pain and Orochimaru and tell them to meet me at Kiri." Zetsu nodded.

Obito then vanished, and when he left Mara stopped crying and she even started to giggle.

Zetsu looked at Tobi, "Do you think she was crying because Obito was here to begin with."

Tobi shrugged, "Probably." Tobi then started to tickle Mara's stomach making her laugh.

* * *

 **Back at Konoha:**

Minato had just finish telling everyone's the truth about the Kyuubi attack, and how it was all caused by a maked man with a Sharingan and how the Sandaime sealed the Kyuubi away in his son.

The people of Konoha would have just flat out to their anger and hate out on the person who th. Kyuubi was sealed in but they didn't for many reasons. The first being that the person who had the Kyuubi sealed in him was not only the son of their hero Yellow flash and the son of the great Slug Sannin but the last Senju clan heir, the same clan that founded Konoha.

The second reason was that the attack wasn't even the Kyuubi's fault sure the fox was the one who almost destroyed their village and killed many people but it was being mind controlled by a masked Uchiha.

And finally the third reason being that they blamed the Uchiha clan seeing how the one responsible for this tragedy was an Uchiha. The people would have started to attack the clan but he Yondaime stopped them. Telling them that it wasn't even the Uchiha clans fault and that he was disgusted with how they were acting. Most of them put their heads down in shame but some of them still blamed the Uchiha clan and wanted revenge.

Minato signed, he then told everyone to go home and he then teleported to hi,Tsunade and their son's house in the Senju compound.

When he got home he smiled seeing a happy Tsunade feeding their son at the dinner table, Shizune had just made a huge dinner. Minato sat right beside Tsunade and their son, he then kissed her and they all started to have dinner together as a family.

 **Chapter end:**

* * *

 **AN:** So when you read the title you probably thought I meant Minato right?

So first off let me tell you, I did not want to kill off Hiruzen. The only reason why I choose to kill him off was because it was either between him Jiraiya, or Minato seeing how they were the only ones who knew the Reaper Death seal technique. Minato I wasn't going to kill off and Jiraiya he's going to have to be the one to get info on pain.

I'm sure Danzo probably knew it to but be honest would he do it?

As for the whole Uchiha clan being blamed for the Kyuubi attack, well Minato had to tell the truth or else Danzo would have and since the villagers know the truth about the masked man (Obito) they don't blame Naruto. But they decided to blame the Uchiha's seeing how the person who started the Kyuubi attack had a Sharingan.

So just as a heads up. Not all the chapters I make for this story will be long, so if you wanted it long then sorry.

There is a few more thing I'll need to put in a few more things in the story before I can start the Cannon such as, The Uchiha clan massacre, Naruto's training with Tanzo/Yamato, Naruto and Mara meeting, and many more.

For those of you who wanted me to make a fem Sasuke, sorry but i'm not. The reason for that is because in my stories I gender bend at least two characters. For this story it's Izumi (Fem Itachi) and the next one is going to be Gaara. I plan on making a Fem Gaara. If you want to read a Fem Sasuke x Naruto fanfic then read my other story.

PS: So a few things:

1: Izumi (Fem Itachi) won't be the one to massacre the Uchiha clan, Obito will.

2: Shusui lives.

3: Not every Uchiha will be massacred.

4: What do you think about the whole Madara's granddaughter thing, let me know.


End file.
